


喵喵叫

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 主唱维x猫猫勇, 架空向, 维勇only, 高甜治愈系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. 上

-01-

在圣彼得堡寒冷的冬夜，新年伊始的这一天，维克托·尼基弗洛夫的家中来了一位小客人。

维克托早在几个月之前乐队的演出上见过这个小家伙，后来便时常在工作室附近见到它。小家伙似乎是自己的粉丝，维克托有时拨动着琴弦从工作室的窗户朝外看的时候，能够看见它端坐在光秃秃的枝桠上，抬着头睁着一双漂亮的大眼睛盯着自己。偶尔也会在乐队练习的时候窜到窗台上歪着头远远地看着他们，等到练习结束后也不给他们摸一把机会，轻巧地从窗台跳到树枝上，没一会便不见了踪影。

因此，在深夜落着大雪的街头远远瞧见蹲在屋檐下似乎是等着雪停的小猫时，维克托将车停在路边，下了车走到小猫的面前俯下身朝着小家伙伸出手，问道：“瞧你似乎没地方去的样子，要不要来我家？”

通体漆黑的小猫仰头看着他歪了歪脑袋，毛茸茸的尾巴甩了甩，一双深色的瞳眨巴两下，似是在考虑。

维克托见它似乎是能够听懂自己话的样子觉得可爱极了，抬起头想要揉一揉小猫的脑袋，被小家伙偏着头躲开也不恼，收回了手笑盈盈地看着它。小猫的尾巴又甩了甩，站起来朝着屋檐外走了几步，在维克托的车旁停下，回过头去看着他。

这个小家伙可真是太可爱了！

这么想着，维克托走过去替它拉开车门。小猫纵身一跃，轻轻巧巧地跳到副驾驶上，有些好奇地在车内四处张望了一下，最后在座椅上踩了踩，寻了个最舒服的位置坐下了。

维克托朝抬头看向自己的小猫笑了笑，关上门走到驾驶室旁拉开车门坐了进去。他系好安全带后又看了一眼小猫，再一次试探着伸出手去想要摸一摸它。小猫似乎警惕性很高，虽然是自己经常跑去看一看的人，它仍旧往后躲开了男人的手。

连续两次被拒绝，维克托并不在意，笑着说了句“真冷漠”，发动引擎踩下油门朝着家的方向驶去。

小猫踩过雪的爪子在副驾驶的座位上印下不少爪子印，维克托从后备箱取出抹布擦干净后才领着小猫回到家里。

早在听到引擎声的时候便候在门口等待主人开门的马卡钦开心地用两只前爪扒拉着门，等门开了便扑到自己主人身上，摇着尾巴舔着人的手，过了好一会才注意到跟在主人身后的小猫。它叫了一声，好奇地探着头去嗅小猫，又围着小猫甩着尾巴一个劲的打转，看起来是十分喜欢这个小家伙。

小猫会躲开维克托想摸一摸自己的手，却并不会躲开马卡钦对自己表示友好的鼻子。它朝着马卡钦清脆地“喵”了一声，越过维克托进了屋，好奇地四处打量着。马卡钦见它进屋了，又贴着维克托的裤腿蹭了蹭，连跑带跳地奔到小猫旁边，朝着小猫叫了几声。

于是维克托就看到小猫跟着马卡钦走到饭盆的位置，陪伴了自己好多年的大姑娘用鼻子把它的饭盆拱到小猫跟前，又跑到自己的窝里将几个玩具叼了出来放在小猫身边，随后趴在地上朝着对方“汪汪”几声。

这一幕看得维克托心都要软化了，他换了拖鞋后也不再管两个小家伙的互动直接去了浴室，他相信自己的姑娘不会欺负他们的新同伴。等到他从浴室里出来，小猫正端坐在毛茸茸的地毯上，马卡钦趴在它的跟前摇晃着尾巴，听到他的脚步声齐齐转过头来看着他，两双圆溜溜的清澈眼眸让他忍不住勾起了嘴角。

他走过去在地毯上坐了下来，揉了揉马卡钦的脑袋，第三次朝着小猫伸出手。小猫的警惕性没有因为马卡钦的亲近而降低，仍旧是头一偏躲开了他的手。

维克托无奈地轻叹一声，试探着慢慢伸出手去摸小猫锁骨的位置。也许是对头部比较敏感，小猫这回没躲，只是睁着一双深色的大眼睛看着他。维克托朝它笑了笑，手指略微往上触到一丝微凉，仔细一看才发现小猫的脖子上有一条黑色的皮项圈，因为和毛发同色，不仔细看还真注意不到。

他一直以为这是一只小野猫，没想到脖子上会带着项圈，难道是谁家走丢了的？这么想着，维克托顺着项圈摸了摸，果然摸到一块小小的金属牌子。他想要将小猫抱起来仔细看看，小猫这下不乐意了，往后退了两步躲开他的手。维克托无奈，只能俯下身趴在地毯上去看项圈上有没有留下小猫主人的信息。

牌子小小的一个，上面只写了几个方块一样的字，除此之外什么也没有。

维克托有些疑惑，他看不懂上面的字写了什么，也没有找到联系小猫主人的方式，只能放弃。他坐直身子探着头看了一眼马卡钦的饭盆，发现那里面的东西没怎么少。他想小猫大概是没有饿，不过还是站起来走到厨房给小猫倒了一小碟牛奶走回来放在小猫跟前。

小猫好奇地闻了闻，随即伸出舌头小口小口地舔了起来。马卡钦在旁边看着它，鼻子动了动，尾巴摇晃的幅度加大了些，显然也很馋。

维克托揉了揉马卡钦的头，正想给马卡钦给倒一些牛奶，就见小猫用毛茸茸的脑袋拱着碟子朝马卡钦的方向挪了挪，还伸出一只爪子指了指里面的牛奶。

一大一小两个毛茸茸的脑袋挤在一起分享美味的画面实在是可爱极了，维克托取过放在茶几的手机将这一幕拍了下来，随后放大屏幕里的画面又将小猫脖子上的项圈拍了下来，利用识图功能知道了上面的字是一个日本名字“胜生勇利”。

不过知道了这个名字也没什么作用，就算这个名字是小猫主人的名字，维克托也没办法联系对方，只能将两张照片发到了自己的INS主页上，希望小猫的主人看到后可以联系自己。

他按照项圈上的名字暂时给小猫取名叫“勇利”，小猫平时很乖巧，不会在家里捣乱，只是和马卡钦一起玩，并不需要他多操心，十分懂事。

然而很快半个月过去了，也没有任何人以小猫主人的名义来联系维克托，小猫倒是彻底的和他熟稔了起来，不仅让他摸一摸抱一抱，还会主动在他外出回来的时候亲一亲他，令维克托不想将小猫还给它的主人了。

除了一开始不肯给摸之外，小猫的的确确是维克托的粉丝。它会顺着门缝挤进琴房里端坐在维克托的跟前，抬起头睁着一双大大的棕红色眼睛看着他拨弄琴弦，毛茸茸的小脑袋随着清脆的吉他声从左边歪到右边，又从右边歪到左边，尖尖的耳朵时不时地动一动，看起来可爱极了。维克托常常会在一曲结束后笑着问它喜不喜欢，好不好听，小猫似乎能明白他的意思，望着他软软地“喵”一声，偶尔还会伸出一只前爪扒一扒他的裤腿，催促他再弹一曲。

除此之外，小猫似乎对什么都充满了好奇。它会好奇维克托送进嘴里的食物是什么味道，于是坐在维克托的脚边盯着他瞧，当为维克托以为它是嘴馋而分给它一些时，它并不是每一次都会吃光。它总是跟在维克托的身后，不是要他抱也不是要摸一摸，安安静静地像个影子一样，总是跟在维克托不远不近的位置，歪着脑袋好奇地打量着维克托，似乎是在看他都在做些什么。它也很喜欢和马卡钦还有维克托一起挤在沙发里看电视，当马卡钦因为看不懂的电视节目闭上眼睛打盹的时候，它仍旧对着电视看得入神，只在维克托摸它的时候转过头去看向男人，乖乖巧巧地蹭着对方的掌心，在维克托凑过来的时候抬起头去碰一碰男人的唇。

维克托十分喜欢小猫这样乖巧的性子，每当小猫在他开门回来时软软地喵喵叫着朝他奔来，并在被他抱进怀里抬起头亲亲他的时候，他都觉得自己的心被这小家伙给软化了。

“你真可爱。”他笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭小猫的额头，“你可真像我的小情人，勇利。”

“喵。”小猫软软地叫了一声，似乎是在应和。

维克托脸上的笑意又因为它这副可爱的模样给加深了些许。

-02-

临近演出，乐队也变得忙碌起来，好不容易等到演出结束，乐队终于迎来了短短几天的假期可以好好放松一下。

演出后的庆祝会进行到凌晨，维克托回到家没有看到勇利来迎接自己还有些奇怪，心道这小家伙难道是跑自己房间睡得太沉了，所以都没听到自己回来的动静吗？

他坐在玄关处抱着马卡钦揉了好一会才算安抚好热情的大姑娘，随即一边唤着勇利的名字一边在屋内四处寻找着小猫的身影。

他走到自己的卧室门口将灯打开，朝着自己床上小猫总是爱睡的那个位置瞧去。他没有看到熟悉的黑色身影，倒是看到一个人蜷缩着躺在自己床上。

维克托被吓了一跳，当下以为是家里进了贼，握紧了拳头正要上前去将对方狠狠揍一顿时，猛然想起自己回家时扑上来的和往常没什么两样的马卡钦。马卡钦是一个懂事的大姑娘，也很会看家，如果家里进了陌生人，马卡钦不会不告诉他的。可如果这个人不是小偷的话，那会是谁呢，还有谁有他家的钥匙呢？

怀着这个疑问，维克托走到床边，皱着眉打量床上的人。他刚才一眼扫过来没有清楚，离得进了才发现床上躺着是一个男性，体型比起自己要显得娇小许多，大概和他少年时期差不多；对方身上套着一件自己的衣裳，两条长腿赤裸着，整个身子蜷缩成一团，衣服下摆处露出一条毛茸茸的黑色尾巴一样的东西搭在腿上，衬的那双长腿十分白皙；仔细看去，对方的头上似乎也戴着黑色的猫耳一样的东西，看起来还十分逼真。

维克托眉头紧皱，这会也顾不得去想为什么马卡钦对家里进了一个陌生人竟然丝毫没有反常的表现，只是下意识地觉得这难道是自己的某个狂热粉丝，以为打扮成这样就能获得他的青睐？

在他沉思的时候，床上的人似乎是感受到了他的存在，维克托听见这人发出了一声意味不明的嘤咛，随后慢慢地抬起了头。

那是一张清秀的脸蛋，还带着睡意，看起来不过十六七岁的模样。男孩五官并不深邃，有着东方人特有的柔和，黑色的碎发盖住了额头，只露出一小截眉毛，眉尾有些下榻，在配上他那双睡眼惺忪的漂亮眼眸，看起来很是纯良无害。

维克托得承认，即使不是现在这种诡异的情况，他也对这种清纯的类型不感兴趣。

他见男孩醒了，皱着眉正要将人赶出去，对方忽然朝着他露出一个笑容。

那笑容温温和和的，像是冬日早晨的太阳似的令人感到无比的温暖，就连那双眸子也跟着微微弯了起来。这个笑容不掺杂任何的恶意与算计，只有见到了他后发自内心的欣喜，十分的纯粹。

维克托被这个笑容给惊艳到了，而在他愣神的一瞬间，男孩张开双臂扑进他的怀里，十分自然地抬头在他唇上吻了一下，随后将脸埋进他怀里来回轻蹭，宛若撒娇一般。回过神来的维克托连忙将人推开，皱着眉问：“你是谁？为什么会出现在我家里？你是怎么进来的？”

男孩望着他眨了眨眼，棕红色的眸子里露出一丝疑惑，随后像是想起什么似的，男孩低头看了看自己的手和身上的衣服，拉过维克托的手放在自己头上，又朝着对方笑了起来，说道：“勇利。”

男孩的声音染着笑意，干净清澈的音线听起来有些软软的。他见维克托还是皱着眉，又重复了一遍：“勇利。”

维克托表情复杂地看着他，好一会才理解了对方的意思，这让维克托嗤笑了一声。

“你说你是勇利？”他嘲讽地看着男孩，“你怎么不说你是马卡钦呢？”

说着他捏住男孩头上其中一只猫耳朵猛拽了一下，他没有将男孩的道具拽下来，反而是男孩猛地发出了一声凄厉的惨叫——

“喵嗷！！！”

男孩猛地拍开他的手，捂着被拽的耳朵从他旁边冲了出去。

维克托听到他用带着哭腔的声音委屈地喊：“马卡钦！！”

银发的男人呆愣在原地，他来不及去思考跑出去的男孩为什么会唤着马卡钦的名字，他只是低头看着自己的手——那里还残留着刚才的触感。男孩头上看起来十分逼真的猫耳朵手感极好，摸上去又滑又软，甚至还带着温热，就像一对真正的猫耳朵那样。

维克托过了好一会才缓过神来，他连忙顺着外面细微的抽泣声走了出去，只见黑发的男孩半趴在马卡钦的窝里将脸埋进马卡钦的脖子，整个身子都在微微颤抖着。他头上没有被捂住的另一边耳朵也耷拉下来，从衣服下摆伸出来的尾巴蜷缩成一团，看起来毛茸茸的。

离得近了，维克托能听到男孩小声的呜咽，那音调软绵绵的透着十足的委屈，比起告状更像是诉苦。

马卡钦正安抚地舔着男孩的脸，听到维克托的脚步声抬起头来朝着人叫了一声。

维克托顿时有一种自己欺负了小的被告了状，大的一边安慰小的一边指责自己的错觉。

他走到男孩和马卡钦的跟前蹲下，仔仔细细地将男孩上下打量了一下，过了半晌他扶额轻叹一声，有些不确定地试探性唤道：“勇利？”

听到他的声音，男孩的呜咽声断了一瞬，随后将头扭了过去，只留一个后脑勺给他，继续小声地抽泣。

维克托刚才那一下因为心中极为不爽所以用了很大的力气，现在看来应该是疼坏了，从来乖乖巧巧没有使过性子的猫儿也生气了，理都不理他。这么想着，维克托又叹了口气——这也不能怪他，自家养了一个多月的猫突然变成个人实在是太过匪夷所思了，他又没有马卡钦的鼻子，可以靠着味道将对方给认出来。

维克托十分头大，深吸了一口气又唤了一声：“勇利？”

这一次男孩慢慢地将头转了回来，抬起半张脸气鼓鼓地看了他一眼，那双漂亮的棕红色眸子还噙着水光，纤长浓密的睫毛都被打湿了粘在一起，看起来可怜极了。维克托心里一软，放柔了语调轻声哄道：“抱歉，我不知道是你，快别哭了。”

说着，他抬手想揉一揉男孩的发，然而耳朵还在发疼的猫儿这会正生着气，见人朝自己伸出手来也不躲，张口对着那只手就咬，颇有些撒气的架势。

维克托疼地“嘶”了一声，男孩下意识地松了口，又将头埋进马卡钦脖子上的毛，睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛控诉一般的瞧着他。维克托收回手一看，上面被人咬了两个小牙印，牙印明显和人类不同，倒像是曾经马卡钦还小时没控制住力道咬过后留下的牙印一样。

看来这不知为何变成了人的猫儿不仅没有将耳朵和尾巴藏起来，连牙齿也还留着。

维克托揉了揉手上的牙印，一边轻声哄着一边再一次试探着将手伸了过去。也许是因为咬了一口泄气的缘故，也许是因为知道男人被自己给咬疼了，男孩抱着马卡钦躲了躲，最终还是任由维克托的手落在自己头顶轻轻地揉了揉，不过很快又拍开，脸一转又将后脑勺留给维克托，一副自己还在生气的样子。

维克托没忍住笑了一声，心道这猫儿看起来是个人类少年，实际上内里还是那个小猫。

他好声好气地哄着，又是赔礼又是道歉，中途还一直轻轻地揉着男孩毛茸茸的黑发，好不容易才将人给哄好了。他望着男孩通红的眼角，放柔了语调问：“你怎么变成个人了？难道你是电影小说里面的那种会变成人的妖怪？”

男孩脸上露出一个茫然的表情，看着他不自觉地歪了歪头，身后的尾巴甩了甩，并不回答。

维克托又问了几次，男孩仍旧不回答，只是眨巴着一双大大的漂亮眸子看着他，好似听不懂他说的话。这下维克托犯了难，男孩显然是会说话的，不然刚才不会说出自己的名字，也不会叫马卡钦叫得那么顺畅，只是可能除了名字之外，听不懂他说的是什么意思。

这么想着，维克托试探着向男孩说了几个平时自己在家里常常对马卡钦和小猫说的短语，例如“出门散步”、“一起玩”、“吃饭了”之类的。这下不止是男孩能听懂，就连趴在窝里打盹的马卡钦也来了精神，和男孩一起晃着尾巴睁着一双圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他，在他说出“过来”的时候一起朝着他扑了过来。

维克托被扑的倒在地上，抬手摸着两个大可爱的头，无奈地叹了口气。

-03-

夜已经很深了，玩闹了一阵过后马卡钦又一次躺回自己的窝里闭上眼准备睡觉了，而刚刚醒过来没多久的猫儿却还精神奕奕。他早被维克托哄好了，虽然耳朵还有些疼但不再生气，乖乖巧巧的任由维克托拉着自己的手回到房间里。

维克托还没能完全接受现实，但也不能放着人不管。他拉着勇利回到房间打算先给人把裤子穿上，免得大冷天的光着两条腿走来走去着了凉——哪怕屋内开着暖气。他将人拉到自己的衣柜前，发现自己的衣柜已经被翻过了，挂在架子上的衣服七七八八的半挂着，还有几件掉在了地上。

他转过头去看了一眼勇利身上的条纹套头衫，有些好笑地摇了摇头，说：“你倒是知道找衣服穿，怎么不把裤子也穿上。”

勇利不懂他在说什么，朝着他温温和和地笑了一下。

维克托轻叹口气，又注意到男孩脖子上还挂着那个项圈。

不知为何，维克托突然觉得这样很不妥。

也许是因为男孩头上顶着一对毛茸茸的猫耳朵，屁股后面还跟着一条会来回晃动的尾巴，身上又只穿着一件对于男孩来说有些松松垮垮的衣服，两条白皙修长的腿打着赤脚走在地上，脖子上还套着一条项圈，这让维克托有一种异样的感觉。他抬手将项圈取下来放在一旁，这才从衣柜里拿了一条居家裤出来。

勇利乖乖地站在原地看了一眼被放在小桌上的项圈，伸出手摸了摸自己的脖子，见维克托将裤子展开递给自己便将头别开表示拒绝。

维克托以为他是不想穿，好言哄了几句。勇利虽然听不懂，不过能够从语气判断出男人的大致意思，他犹豫了一下，乖乖地接过对方手上的裤子穿了起来。

维克托很是欣慰，还没来得及松口气，就见男孩挺直了腰将裤子穿好，随后一松手，裤子就十分配合的掉到了地上，两条长腿又光溜溜的暴露在空气中。偏偏男孩还朝着他歪头眨巴眨巴眼睛，身后的尾巴轻快地甩了甩，那意思不言而喻。

原来不是不想穿，而是穿不上。意识到这一点，维克托有些忍俊不禁。他弯下身捡起掉落在地上的裤子，拉住裤腰的部分往上提，面不改色地将男孩的尾巴塞了进去，一直到没过了肚脐的位置才停了下来。他双手拉住抽绳轻轻一扯，等裤腰收紧又打了个蝴蝶结，轻声对男孩说道：“你瞧，这样就不会掉了。”

男孩有些好奇地伸手拽了拽裤腰上的蝴蝶结，又跳了两下，见裤子确实没掉，清秀的脸蛋上露出一个惊讶的表情。他的眼睛睁得大大的，抬起头看了看维克托又低下头，回想着刚才维克托的动作又去拽抽绳，扒拉了两下将蝴蝶结解开了，连带着裤腰也跟着松开，裤子又一下掉在了地上。

维克托没忍住笑了出来，只觉得这孩子实在是太可爱了。他弯下身将裤子捡起来重新给人提上，在打结的时候放慢了速度，好让男孩看清楚自己手上的动作。做完这些以后他松开手，示意男孩自己试一试。

住在这个屋檐下一个多月，勇利一直在观察人类每天都是怎么生活的。他只知道人类要穿衣服，起床睡觉要洗脸，还要拿把小刷子挤上会变成泡泡的东西放进嘴里刷牙齿，大小便要去到特定的房间在一个造型奇怪的玩意儿上坐下来，完了还要摁一下，就会有水把脏东西冲走。但他不知道穿衣服还这么麻烦，白天的时候他翻了好多衣服发现穿不上，没有一件能像身上这件将他遮严实，裤子也穿上就掉，更别提他天天在维克托身上看到的那条黑黑的，看起来穿了和没穿差不多的内裤了。

见自己穿不好的衣服对方帮自己就能穿好，勇利知道这是自己观察的不够仔细导致的。他学着男人的样子拉着两条抽带挽了几下，发现自己不得要领后抬起头茫然地看着对方。维克托又笑了两声，拨开他的手又慢慢地重复了一遍，就这么几个来回之后，勇利也能顺利地打蝴蝶结了。

维克托揉了揉他的发，还没来得及夸几句，就见男孩皱着眉，扭着身子去扒裤子后腰的位置。维克托顺着他的动作看去，就见被塞进裤子里的尾巴正不安分地乱动，顿时心下了然，按住对方的手匆匆地从客厅放工具的柜子里取了剪刀回来，比划着位置小心地将自己的裤子剪了个洞，动作轻柔地从那个洞里将毛茸茸的尾巴抽了出来。

获得自由的尾巴在空气里甩了甩，男孩也不扒拉裤子了，又朝着维克托露出那个温和地像阳光一样的笑容来。

维克托看着那双清澈明亮的漂亮眼眸心里一软，随手将剪刀放在小桌上，指着自己对男孩说：“我的名字是维克托·尼基弗洛夫，来叫一叫我的名字，勇利，叫我维克托。”

勇利看着他，不明白他在说什么，于是维克托重复了几遍自己的名字。勇利眨了眨眼，学着男人的发音断断续续地道：“维、维克托。”

他的发音并不标准，显然是还不习惯，维克托又引导着他多叫了几次，很快勇利就能顺畅地将他的名字发音正确念出来了。

维克托揉了揉他柔软的黑发，见对方正朝着自己笑得温温柔柔的，试探着去摸了摸之前被自己扯疼了的耳朵。男孩下意识地躲了一下，很快放松下来任人轻轻揉着自己的耳朵，还眯着眼睛蹭了蹭，一副十分依赖人的模样。

维克托心里一软，带着歉意地说：“抱歉，之前我下手太重了。”

勇利听不懂他的俄语，但能从他的语调里捕捉到对自己的歉意，便学着人的样子抬手在男人头顶轻轻拍了拍。也许是觉得手感还不错，男孩又顺着这个姿势揉了一把银色的发丝，最后又朝着人笑了笑，一双清澈的眸子弯弯的，十分漂亮。

维克托忍不住摸了摸他的脸，见人乖乖巧巧的样子又挠了挠他的下巴。

男孩顺着他的动作微微抬起头来，睁着一双圆圆的大眼睛看着他，突然又凑过去亲了他一下。

维克托一愣，又见男孩朝着自己笑了起来，一点也没有自己做了什么的自觉，而那双眸子干净澄澈，除了明晃晃的善意之外再也没有别的东西了。

说到底还是一只小猫，只不过是按照之前的习惯亲近自己罢了，怎么会懂得人类脑子里的弯弯绕绕呢。这么想着，维克托捏了捏勇利的脸，拉着对方在床上坐下，自己则从衣柜里拿了几件换洗衣物，打算冲个澡就赶紧睡觉——他身心俱疲，至于被家里这只淘气的小猫儿翻乱的衣柜，还是留到明天再整理吧。

他走进浴室准备关门才发现男孩又跟在自己身后，因为赤脚的缘故所以他没有听到脚步声。维克托看了一眼被过长的裤腿遮住了大半只露出指头的脚丫子，心道等会还得给人那一双拖鞋，不然老是赤脚走着凉了就不好了。

“我要洗澡，”他看着男孩说道，“你也想洗？”

勇利眨巴眨巴眼睛，歪着头看他——这是听不懂的时候表达疑惑的动作。

维克托一想小猫也挺久没有洗过澡，好像是时候该洗一洗了，于是侧身示意勇利跟自己进来。

他把换洗的衣服搭在架子上，随后将自己的衣服脱下来丢进脏衣篮里。刚丢了两件，身侧伸过来一只手也朝着脏衣篮里面丢了一件衣服。维克托一看勇利把自己身上那件衣服也丢了进去，半是无奈半是好笑地将衣服捡了出来放在架子上，对勇利说道：“这是干净的，不用洗，要洗的才丢里面。”

勇利眨了眨眼，目光在脏衣篮和架子上来回转悠，随后脱下自己的裤子放在了架子上，又看向维克托。

维克托笑了一下，抬手摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的猫耳朵，夸到：“做得很好。”

勇利还是小猫的时候并不抗拒洗澡，他知道人类很爱干净，每次洗澡的时候站在洗手池里抱着水龙头乖乖地任由男人一双大手给自己洗，等着吹干的时候也不闹。他这乖巧的模样常常令男人心软成一片，等到吹干了抱着他用鼻尖蹭着他的额头，用十分温柔的语调唤着他的名字。

作为一名以后要深入到人类世界伪装成人类生活的小妖怪，勇利也和其他同类一样认认真真地观察着人类每天的生活规律。一般来说，他们应该要在充分熟悉人类的生活模式，并且可以成功将自己伪装成人类之后才能化形。不过也有一些例外，有些妖怪会控制不住自己的力量提前化形，若是化形成功还好说，很容易糊弄过去；若是化形不成功——比如勇利这样的——那就只能继续修行。

勇利运气好，选择观察的这个人类没有因为他这副人不人猫不猫的模样排斥他，反而充满了善意，耐心地教导着他。勇利原本就喜欢这个人类抱着那把木头弄出来的琴声，也喜欢对方唱歌的样子，更喜欢人对待自己的温柔模样，现在这样他觉得也很好。他知道对方也许有很多话想要问自己——人类总是好奇的嘛——但他现在没办法和对方交流，不过等他学会了这里和家乡完全不同的语言，他可以慢慢地和这个人说。

这么想着，勇利的尾巴不自觉地晃了晃，带着浴缸里的水珠甩向了身后正在给自己头上打泡泡的男人。

维克托猝不及防地被湿漉漉的尾巴给甩了一脸水十分无奈，轻叹口气将眼睛周围的水珠蹭在自己的手臂上，继续替乖乖坐在浴缸里的男孩搓着头发。

洗干净也吹干净后已经接近凌晨三点了，维克托早已筋疲力尽，喝了杯热水就倒在了床上，再也不想动弹了。他将脸埋在枕头里长长地舒了口气，翻过身来正准备关灯，就看到男孩跪在自己脚边找了个位置，身子一侧躺了下来，抱着腿蜷缩在一起，头还在被子上蹭了蹭。

维克托愣了一瞬才想起小猫时的勇利喜欢睡在自己脚边，然而现在这么大个人了再睡在自己脚边实在奇怪，身上没有皮毛覆盖，即使屋内开着暖气，在寒冷的冬日不盖被子睡一晚上，维克托很担心男孩会着凉。他坐起身掀开被子拍了拍身侧的位置，唤道：“勇利，过来。”

勇利抬头看了他一眼，没有让他等太久，撑起身子爬了过去。

维克托替人盖好被子，揉了揉男孩的发，说道：“好了，睡吧。”

说着他抬手关了灯，房间里一下子暗下来。他刚刚躺下，男孩就凑了过来靠在他怀里蹭了蹭，又抬起头亲了他一口。

维克托捏了捏他的耳朵，闭上眼时昏昏沉沉地想，明天得教一教这只猫儿，别动不动就亲他嘴巴了，亲亲脸的话倒是可以。

一夜无梦，睡到自然醒的维克托刚睁开眼就看到一对毛茸茸的猫耳朵竖在自己眼前，而他怀里钻了个人，温热而平缓的呼吸打在他的颈侧，有些微痒。

维克托动了一下，怀里的人立马醒了过来，抬起头迷迷糊糊地看着他。

这副模样很是讨喜，维克托朝他笑了笑，说道：“早安，勇利。”

“维克托。”男孩眨了眨眼，干净清澈的音线略微有些沙哑，还带着些睡意，磕磕巴巴地学着刚刚听到的发音不确定地道：“早、早安？”

“是‘早安’。”维克托耐心地纠正他不太准确的发音，“是和你打招呼，早上好的意思。”

“早安？”勇利又重复了一遍，见人点头表示肯定后露出一个笑容，“早安，维克托。”

维克托惊讶于他的学习能力，脸上也露出一个温柔的浅笑，抬手揉了揉他的发，靠过去在黑色的额发上落下一个轻柔的早安吻，说道：“早安，勇利。”

男孩望着他，抬手摸了摸自己被亲吻的地方，脸上的神情很是懵懂。而后他露出一个比刚才更加温暖的笑容，抬头亲了亲男人的唇。

“早安，维克托。”他说。

原本维克托是打算今天要告诉男孩不可以随随便便亲自己嘴巴的，但他看着这样带着笑意的清秀脸蛋以及那双清澈的漂亮眸子突然改变主意了。

这样似乎也不错。

他这么想着。

-TBC-


	2. 中

-04-

由于近期一直处于忙碌状态，昨天又折腾到大半夜，假期第一天维克托一直睡到快中午才起来。

和变成了人类少年模样的猫儿相互道了早安后，维克托穿好衣服下了床径直走到盥洗室，朝镜子里看去的时候不出所料看到头顶着一对毛茸茸猫耳朵的男孩跟在自己身后。

维克托这会想起来自己昨天忘了给勇利找一双拖鞋，于是又走到鞋柜旁弯下身从里面找了一双毛茸茸的拖鞋出来放在勇利跟前，示意对方穿上。

男孩顺着维克托的目光低下头看了看那双拖鞋，乖乖巧巧地抬脚伸了进去。也许是很喜欢软乎乎的触感，他脸上浮现出一个欣喜的笑容，不过当他穿着拖鞋走了两步路之后那笑容便消失不见了，取而代之的是一副明显带着不喜的可爱模样。他走了两步干脆将拖鞋甩了下来，然后站在原地抬头望着维克托眨了眨眼。

维克托将男孩刚才穿着拖鞋走路的别扭姿势看在眼里，觉得又是好笑又是可爱，见人不乐意穿也没勉强。只是他担心男孩着凉，拉着人回到屋里，找了一双稍微厚一些的袜子给人套上。

化形之后身体对于温度的适应能力明显变差了很多，勇利也是昨天才明白为什么人类要穿衣服，除了要遮挡没有皮毛覆盖的身体之外，还要抵御寒冷的温度。虽然不如本体，但现在他的身体素质也比普通人类强上许多，因此套上袜子以后也不觉得踩在地上有些凉凉的了。

维克托见他对袜子适应得很好也松了口气，带着人重新回到盥洗室，找了一把新的牙刷教他怎么刷牙。

勇利对于这些人类必备的生活习惯学习的很快，毕竟之前他已经近距离观察过维克托很久了，很多事情他知道该怎么做，只是没有亲自操作过，熟悉起来之后很多事情都难不倒他。比如洗漱完毕后，他先维克托一步走到厨房拉开冰箱门取出牛奶倒进杯子里，之后将牛奶放回原来的位置，还记得关上冰箱门，再将杯子放进微波炉里设置了一分钟的加热，最后站在微波炉前等着那声提示音，途中尾巴一直在轻快地摇晃。

维克托忍不住笑了笑，心想这只馋猫在这方面倒是不用自己教，倒牛奶的动作和自己一模一样不说，就连装牛奶的那只杯子都是自己的。他走到男孩身后抬手揉了揉对方的发，拉开冰箱门将对方刚刚的一系列动作又重复了一遍，给自己也热了一杯牛奶。

勇利双手捧着杯子小口小口地啜着热牛奶，看看男人手里的杯子又看看自己手里的，眨了眨眼睛似乎在思考什么。他在男人朝着自己递过来摸好了黄油的面包片时直接张嘴咬了一口——这是未化形之前被投喂的习惯——品尝到甜味后一双漂亮的眸子顿时变得亮晶晶的，不等人开口就伸出一只手将面包接了过来吃得津津有味。

简单的吃过这顿午餐后，维克托回到房间收拾昨天被勇利翻乱的衣柜，那之后他还要整理每次临近演出就变得格外凌乱的琴房，最后再带着马卡钦出门采购顺便散步。在他有条不紊地进行着这些计划时，好学的猫儿一直跟在他的身后，一边观察着他一边模仿着他的动作。男孩学习起来的速度很快，没一会就从学习的一方变成了帮忙的一方，令维克托提前完成了整理的计划。

以往维克托出门散步都是带着马卡钦和勇利一起的，但是今天可不行了，先不说勇利还无法听懂他说话，光是头上那对耳朵和屁股后面的尾巴就足够麻烦了。因此维克托给马卡钦套好牵引绳后揉了揉勇利的耳朵，柔声说道：“勇利留下看家哦。”

这句话勇利能够听懂，男人几乎每天出门都要对他和马卡钦说这句话，这意味着他们不能离开这个家。

维克托只看到男孩瞬间变得一脸失望，好笑地捏了捏他的耳朵，解释道：“你这个样子出去会很麻烦的，我和马卡钦很快就回来，我会给你带好吃的。”

勇利听不懂他的话，不过随着他的动作也能明白对方的用意，于是脸上的失望神色又加深了些——这是在懊恼自己化形失败了。

男孩头上那对毛茸茸的黑色猫耳也跟着耷拉了下来，身后的尾巴甩了甩，浑身上下都透着一股失落的气息。维克托看着男孩这副模样心里一软，微微倾身在男孩的额发落下一个吻，柔声笑道：“我们很快就回来，勇利要乖乖地等我们回来哦。”

勇利抬手摸了摸被吻的地方，望着维克托眨了眨眼，甩尾巴的节奏稍微变快了些。

维克托又朝他笑了笑，带着马卡钦出门了。

勇利看着大门被关上，男人和马卡钦的声音隔着一层门板便有些听不真切，但并不影响勇利捕捉到他们语气里的愉快。很快他听到外面传来一阵引擎声，他走到客厅的落地窗前，正好看到维克托的车从外面驶过，马卡钦正从车窗里探出头朝着他咧开嘴笑呢。

一直到看不见车的影子了，勇利才收回目光。他环视了一些大大的客厅，突然觉得有些安静，于是走到沙发前坐下，拿着遥控器打开了电视。他不断地跳台，调到某个频道时里面正好在播放维克托所在的乐队昨天的演出，于是放下遥控器聚精会神地看了起来。虽然听不懂那些歌是什么意思，但这并不妨碍勇利聆听这个乐队演奏的旋律。

维克托出门在外的时候总觉得有些放心不下，一会担心家里的猫儿要是乱碰厨房里的刀具伤到了自己怎么办，一会担心对方要是开门到处乱跑怎么办。他一直心神不宁的，排队结账的时候频频抬手看向腕表，就连带着马卡钦在公园里散步的时间都比平时少了很多。

回程途中等红绿灯时他无意间看向道路两旁的街景，恰好看到一家服装店，不知怎么的脑海中顿时浮现出自己出门时男孩那一脸失望的脸蛋。他没有犹豫太久，很快打着转向灯在下一个路口靠边停下，随意进了一家服装店，按照自己觉得合适的尺寸给自家的猫儿买了几身应季的衣服。

等回家后刚刚打开门将手里的大包小包放在地上，还没来得及替马卡钦解下牵引绳，维克托就听见男孩软软地唤着：“维克托，维克托，维克托，回来啦。”

他抬起头朝着屋内看去，就见男孩脚步轻快地朝着自己快步走来，那张清秀的脸上扬着一个可爱至极又温暖柔和的笑容，身后毛茸茸的黑色猫尾一甩一甩的，看得人心都要化了。

这副模样令维克托想起以往自己回家时喵喵叫着一路朝自己跑来的小黑猫，他心里软软的，朝着男孩伸出双手，笑着说道：“我回来了，勇利。”

“维克托。”勇利在距离男人两步远时轻轻一跳，径直扑进男人怀里，双手环着对方的脖子将脸贴在人的围巾上蹭了蹭，软软糯糯地开口道：“维克托，我回来了。”

维克托没忍住笑了出来，抚着勇利后脑的发拍了拍他的后背将人松开，纠正道：“是‘你回来了’才对。”

“你回来了。”勇利跟着他和自己刚刚那句略微不同的发音念了一遍，见人笑着点头，于是又说了一遍：“维克托，你回来了。”

维克托眼底的笑意加深了些许，抬手揉了揉男孩的黑发。

勇利望着男人那双好看的蓝色眸子，踮起脚在他的唇上亲了一口，又将头靠在对方颈窝里贴着柔软的围巾来回蹭着撒娇。

维克托低笑了一声，动作轻柔地抚着男孩的发，如同以往耐心地安抚着迎接自己回家后就赖在他怀里撒娇的小猫一样。

-05-

维克托的假期说长不长，说短也不短，前前后后一共一周的时间，对于他们这种十分具有人气的乐队来说，已经很不容易了。这一周的时间里他几乎都待在家里，只除了每天下午带着马卡钦去附近的公园散步，以及去超市采购一些生活必需品，其余时间都在家里教自家的猫儿一些简单的事。

这几天里勇利也学会了不少东西，现在已经能够自己独立完成许多事了，例如洗澡和煎蛋。虽然还不能流畅地说出这里的语言，但只是几个简单用作交流的短语还是没问题的。

虽说一直陪着勇利让维克托每天待在琴房的时间减少了许多，但这对维克托而言也是另一种乐趣，何况他的灵感也并不是一定要待在琴房里才有，偶尔他看着勇利认真学习自己的语言时也会灵感乍现。每当这时他会拿过放在一旁的乐谱本在上面写写画画，入神的时候也会轻声哼着脑海中浮现出的旋律，而坐在他身旁的猫儿便会随着他哼唱的节奏轻快地甩动着自己身后的尾巴。

有人类在一旁悉心教导和自己片面观察的效率当然不能相提并论，勇利的好学心和好奇心不相上下，遇到什么不懂的就直接问维克托，不知道该怎么问就轻轻扯住男人衣服下摆往自己不懂的地方一只，再眨巴着眼睛看向对方，很快就能得到答案。

维克托的假期一直断断续续地下着细雪，最后这天难得的是个晴天，阳光透过窗户洒进来，从屋内看去庭院里的积雪被照射地闪闪发亮。

勇利之前就很想和维克托以及马卡钦一起出门散步，他对于街上的好多东西都好奇的不得了，现在他可以简单的和维克托交流，一起出门上街的话也能满足一下自己的好奇心了。

他别的没有学得多么精通，对于如何朝男人撒娇倒是信手拈来。勇利还是小猫的时候就发现了这个男人对自己和马卡钦赖在他怀里撒娇是无法拒绝的，往往一大一小两个家伙会用这种方式来讨零食，而现在勇利则是赖在人怀里撒娇，嘴里还一个劲地唤着对方的名字。

猫儿的心思比起人类而言要单纯不少，勇利接触人类不久，不会说太好听的话，只能告诉维克托自己想要和他一起出门玩，剩下的就只是不断地重复着对方的名字，软软地问着“好不好”。

他的音线干净清澈，除了刚开始的时候很少说话之外，平时的语气听起来温和而柔软，透着一股子纯真天然的味道。而现在他的声音听起来又软又糯，像是掺了蜜一样甜丝丝的，让维克托不由得就想起之前赖在自己怀里软声喵喵叫着讨食的小猫儿。勇利此时也趴在维克托的怀里将人压倒在沙发上，如同自己还是只小猫时那样将脸埋进人怀里蹭着对方的胸口，偶尔抬起头亲一亲男人的唇，丝毫没有意识到自己行为有哪里不妥。

维克托只觉得男孩不光是在自己的怀里撒娇，还往自己的心里也探了一只爪子，那只爪子可不像男孩一样乖巧，正淘气地挠着他的心呢。偏偏那双漂亮的棕红色眸子好似一汪泉水那般澄澈，流露出的满满都是期望，男孩那张清秀的脸上扬着一个乖巧又温暖的笑容，唤着自己名字时语气里满满都是依赖，让维克托不知该如何是好。

男人半是无奈半是宠溺地勾起嘴角，伸出一只手指抵在男孩唇瓣上阻止对方还想继续撒娇的动作，柔声说道：“好吧，我会把利的耳朵和尾巴遮起来，如果勇利保证不会露出耳朵和尾巴，那我就带你一起去。”

勇利不知道他要怎样把自己的耳朵和尾巴藏起来，不过出于对他的信任，勇利乖巧地点头，又讨好似的推开男人的手，凑过去亲了人一口。

这副乖巧又充满了依赖的模样让维克托心里某个地方变得一片柔软，他抬手揉了揉男孩的发，对上那双正直勾勾盯着自己的漂亮眸子时，不出意外地在里面看到了自己的倒影。他又笑了一下，凑够去轻轻吻在男孩的额头，带着人从沙发上坐起来后回到房间，拉开衣柜将前几天自己给男孩买的衣服找出来让人换上。

勇利知道这些衣服是维克托专门买给自己的，现在他身上穿着的也是比起之前从男人衣柜里翻出来的那件套头衫更加贴身的居家服。衣服早在买回来的那天就全部试穿了一遍，除了不太习惯厚厚的衣服带来的些许束缚感，每一件衣服的尺寸都刚刚好。

勇利乖乖地接过维克托递过来的衣服换上，裤子后面给暂时无法收起来的尾巴留了位置，长过膝盖的大衣却刚刚好可以将蜷缩起来的尾巴给遮掩住。这样一来除了头上一对毛茸茸的黑色猫耳朵，勇利看起来也和普通的人类少年没什么两样了。维克托拉着他转了一圈，又从柜子里找出一顶深灰色的线织帽套在他的头上。

线织帽的弹性很好，不过勇利仍旧不习惯耳朵被压住的感觉，维克托于是抬手替他整理了一下，最后在帽子顶端整理出两个小小的耳朵一样的形状，看起来格外可爱。

又一次检查过后觉得满意了，维克托拉着他转向镜子，靠在他耳畔望着镜子里的他，笑着说道：“你瞧，这样就把勇利的耳朵和尾巴藏起来了，你看起来是不是和我一样了。”

勇利看着镜子里那个没有耳朵和尾巴的自己睁大了眼，脸上满溢着惊喜的神情。他眉眼弯弯，将头往后仰靠在男人的颈窝里轻轻蹭了蹭，十分欢喜的模样。

出门之前勇利又穿着鞋子习惯了一会，等到他走路的姿势不再那么别扭，和平常赤脚在走行走一样自然了，维克托才替早已等得迫不及待的马卡钦套上了牵引绳，带着家里两只大宠出门前往附近的公园。

马路上的积雪被铲雪车清理过，留出了一条不宽不窄的给车辆通过的道路，各家门前和庭院里的积雪却只能由主人自行清理。维克托早上起来趁着勇利准备早餐的时间将门前的雪铲过，加上被温暖的阳光照射着，被铲过的部分有些滑，勇利踩上去的时候差点摔倒，幸好被身侧的男人眼疾手快地扶住。

勇利吓了一跳，之后的路程一直紧紧抱着维克托的手臂，生怕自己又滑到了。维克托看着他这副小心翼翼的模样觉得好笑，将手里的牵引绳塞进男孩的手中，让人来试试溜一下马卡钦，这样等到自己不在家的时候，他也可以随时带着马卡钦出来玩。

勇利接过牵引绳后试探着松开男人的手，发现只要自己走得慢一些，不往那些明显带着水光的地方走就不会像刚才滑到后便放心了。不过他还是没有放手，而是抓住了男人的袖口，一双漂亮的眸子好奇地转来转去，时不时地会拽一下手里的衣料，轻声询问维克托这是什么，那是什么。

维克托耐心地用男孩能够听懂的方式简单地替对方解答着疑问，他在人第三次扯自己袖子的时候反手将男孩的手握在掌心，感受到对方手上的温度后又将男孩的手揣进了自己外衣口袋里，从男孩手里拿回了牵引绳，示意对方将另一只手揣进口袋，以免冻着了。

冷的有些发木的手被温暖的掌心包裹的感觉很舒服，勇利望着他笑了笑，歪着头轻轻在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，又继续去看道路两旁的各种商店，几乎每家店都要停下来问一问。

维克托见人对什么都很感兴趣的样子，低声笑着说道：“好了，一会回来带你慢慢地转一下，现在先去公园玩一玩。”

勇利现在对逛街和散步的区别还不太理解，在他的认知里都是“玩”，因此也不介意先后顺序，加之对维克托十分依赖，自然是对方说什么他乖乖地做什么，于是不再继续走走停停，只是仍旧好奇地发问。

虽然是休息日，不过天气寒冷很少有人愿意出门，顶多在自己庭院里晒晒太阳堆堆雪人，因此公园里的人并不多。

维克托松开了马卡钦的牵引绳让勇利和它一起玩，还没来得及嘱咐几句就见勇利已经和马卡钦一起滚在了雪地里，男孩清秀的脸蛋上扬着一个十分灿烂的笑容，和马卡钦一起玩闹的场景看起来简直可爱至极。维克托无奈地摇了摇头，宠溺地看着家里的两只大可爱，朝着慢慢地朝这两只走去。

马卡钦早已从雪地里爬了起来，它甩了甩毛又蹦蹦跳跳地到处玩去了，勇利却还躺在雪地里，用手抓了把白白的积雪，抬头看着正俯视自己的男人，眨了眨眼睛，温声说：“雪好凉。”

“雪当然是凉的，”维克托将他拉起来，拍掉他身上沾染的积雪，“所以只有冬天才下雪。”

“冷。”男孩伸出一双被冻得发红的手，弯了弯手指感受了一下有些迟缓的动作，又重复了一遍：“手冷。”

维克托轻轻握住他的手，用自己双手的温度来温暖他的，笑着呢喃了一句：“笨蛋。”

“笨蛋？”勇利耳尖地听到了这个发音，疑惑地看着他，“笨蛋是什么？”

维克托弯起嘴角，忍俊不禁地解释道：“就是傻，什么也不懂的意思。”

“哦。”勇利露出一个恍然大悟的表情，赞同地说：“我傻。”

维克托没忍住笑了出来，一时间只觉得这只猫儿真是可爱极了。他摇了摇头，纠正道：“不，你不傻。”

勇利又露出一个疑惑的表情，不自觉地歪着头看他。

这只猫儿学什么都很快，短短几天已经可以从一开始什么都不懂到现在进行简单的对话，甚至学会了一些电器的使用，还会自己独立地做早餐，根本一点也不傻，何况他刚才也不是这个意思。这么想着，维克托捏了捏男孩的脸，不再继续这个话题，转而说道：“勇利见过雪人吗，我来教你堆雪人吧。”

勇利当然也是见过雪人的，只是和他没有这样在无皮毛和肉垫的保护直接接触到雪的温度一样，他作为一只小猫也没办法去堆雪人，更不知道怎么将软软的雪堆成雪人了。

他的眼睛微微睁大，清澈的眸子里满满都是好奇和期待，看得维克托心里很是柔软。

堆雪人本来就很简单，维克托只需要稍微示范一下，勇利就知道要怎么做了。只是雪很冷，没一会勇利的手就冻的通红，于是维克托就看见男孩堆一会雪就停下来双手捂着脸，企图用脸蛋的温度来温暖自己的双手，反而将那张白皙清秀的脸蛋给冻红了。

维克托拉住他的手揉了揉，又放在唇边哈了一口热气，放柔了语调说道：“慢慢来，不用着急，别把手冻坏了。一会回去的时候我给你买一双手套，下次戴上手套出来玩。”

双手的寒意被驱散，勇利眯了眯眼，等手暖和了一些才挣脱了维克托。他看着自己的双手眨了眨眼，似是在思考的样子，维克托正要问他在想什么，就见男孩抬手对着堆到一半的雪人轻轻动了动。随着他手上的动作，维克托看到空气中凭空出现了一抹雪白的冰晶，像是被一股无形又狭小的风带动着，围绕着尚未成形的雪人转圈，渐渐地将雪人完善出来。

维克托惊讶地瞪大了眼，目光来回地在形状完美的雪人和正对着双手哈气的男孩身上转悠，胸口处升起一股既在意料之外又在意料之中的复杂心情。

勇利抬手摸了摸自己刚刚弄出来的雪人，一点也没有自己刚刚做了什么的自觉，转过头看着维克托说：“我的雪，不凉。”

维克托回过神来，抬起手去摸刚刚被人变出来的雪，触感和周围的积雪没什么两样，顿时明白这大概是猫儿的能力，可能只有他才感觉不到这雪的温度。这么想着，维克托收回了手，看着男孩笑着轻叹一声：“勇利可真是令我惊讶的天才。”

这句话勇利常常听到，知道是在夸自己，于是朝着人笑了笑。

维克托摸了摸他的头，略微收敛了脸上的笑意，认真地说：“勇利，以后不可以在外面展现你的能力，只能在家里，只有我和你，还有马卡钦，只有我们三个在的时候你才能使用你的能力，否则会带来麻烦的，明白吗？”

勇利的俄语还不甚熟练，听得有些一知半解，似懂非懂地问：“能力？”

“你瞧，这是你的雪，也是你的能力。”维克托指着雪人对他说，“人类不会这种能力，所以你不能在外面使用，明白吗？”

这么一解释，勇利就很好理解了，乖巧地点头表示自己明白了。

维克托松了口气，又捏了捏男孩的脸，收拾了一下自己的心情带着人在附近捡了些树枝和石头，继续教他堆雪人。

在公园玩够了之后，维克托按照之前说好的那样在回程的路上带着勇利逛了很多店，也买了很多勇利感兴趣的小玩意和零食。他们一直逛到很晚，直到精力旺盛的猫儿也有些疲了才找了一家餐厅吃晚饭，最后两个人一起拎着大包小包回了家。

回到家后勇利和维克托一起泡了个澡，吹干头发后兴冲冲地拉着男人坐在沙发上整理翻看今天买回来的一大堆小玩意。他对这些在维克托眼中十分平常的小玩意十分好奇，这个瞧瞧那个摸摸，似乎每一个都爱不释手的样子。这副模样实在过于可爱，让维克托忍不住在男孩又一次将头朝后仰轻轻蹭着自己肩膀的时候伸出手揽住了对方的腰，将人从身后揽进了自己怀里。

勇利一向依赖维克托，也喜欢朝人撒娇，这是他表达亲近和欢喜的方式。他在男人怀里扭了几下，寻了个舒服的姿势，继续整理起那一大堆小玩意，每一个都要拿在手上细细把玩好一会才舍得放下。

等到勇利玩尽兴了已经很晚了，他打了个哈欠，头上的猫耳朵抖了抖。他在男人的怀里转过身将人抱住，头埋在对方的胸口轻轻地蹭了蹭，身后的尾巴有些无力地甩了甩。

维克托低笑了一声，拍了拍男孩的后背，轻声问：“困了？”

勇利点了点头，突然又想起什么似的抬起头来，朝着维克托笑了笑。他抬起手轻轻地比划了一下，顿时空气中就有洁白的雪花纷纷扬扬地落下。

那些雪花和维克托常见的不同，要略大一些，他可以清楚地看到每一片雪花的形状。这时怀里的男孩张开了五指，还在簌簌往下落的雪花突然就像是被时间定格似的停了下来，客厅的灯光穿透了以细小的冰晶凝结而成的漂亮雪花闪耀着细碎的光芒，整个房间如同水晶球里的小小景色一般宁静而美好。

维克托惊讶地愣住了，好半晌才回过神来低头去看怀里的人。

男孩脸上扬着一个温暖的笑容，连带着那双清澈的漂亮眼眸也跟着微微弯起，在维克托因这个笑容而惊艳的时候，他抬起头亲了亲对方的唇。

唇上的柔软和男孩的每一次亲吻一样，一触即离。

维克托听见他问自己：“雪很漂亮，维克托喜欢吗？”

大概是因为今天玩的很开心的缘故，所以男孩撒娇的方式和平时有些不同。

维克托知道这也许只是勇利本性里属于猫儿的那种极为单纯的想要对自己好以及让自己开心的想法，但他还是忍不住为怀里这个男孩感到心动。

试想一下，一个总是朝着自己笑的温暖，眼中总是倒映着自己的影子，目光总是充满了依赖，还总爱赖在自己怀里撒娇，时不时还要亲他一口的，毫无自觉地撩拨着他的，和小猫没什么两样的男孩，要如何才能令他不心动呢。

“喜欢。”他朝着男孩温柔地笑，揽在对方腰间的手略微收紧，另一只手抚上男孩的脸，手指轻柔地在光滑细腻的肌肤上摩挲着，“我当然喜欢。”

话音刚落，他低头靠近了对方，第一次主动亲吻了男孩的唇。

-TBC-


	3. 下

-06-

临近春季末尾，初夏即将降临的时候，勇利已经可以十分顺畅地和维克托进行交流，并且适应了人类的各种生活习惯。除了头上仍旧顶着一双毛茸茸的猫耳朵，身后尾巴晃动的节奏总是暴露出他的小心思，以及偶尔张开嘴会露出比人类略尖的虎牙之外，他看起来和一个普通人类没什么两样。

维克托不在家时，勇利会打开电视看看节目，更多的时候则是坐在电脑前浏览网页满足自己对于人类世界的各种好奇。在完善了自己对于人类的基本认知后，勇利爱上了在网上寻找教程，然后照着教程做各种各样精致漂亮又十分可口的美食。

他现在会独自出门去超市采购，也会带着马卡钦一起去公园散步，只要他将自己的耳朵和尾巴藏好，就没有人会发现他的与众不同。他每天在家里提前准备好晚饭和深夜的点心，等维克托回来的时候无论他在做什么，他都会先放下手里的事一边唤着男人的名字一边快步朝着门口走去，见到对方后会扑进人怀里撒娇，再抬起头在维克托的唇上亲一口。

维克托早已习惯了硕大的房子里只有自己和马卡钦的生活，因为太过出名的关系，他的房子坐落在远离市中心的郊区，这个地方除了略微清冷了些，其他生活设施倒是一应俱全，也免去了很多不必要的麻烦。对维克托而言，无论是晚归时漆黑的客厅，还是许久不曾使用看起来很新的厨房，以及空荡荡的冰箱，他早都已经习惯了。

他想这大概就是他的生活，除了音乐和创作之外，所谓的生活不过就是吃得好穿得暖，没有什么特别的地方。他还在校园里时也曾憧憬过未来某天会和某个人组成一个家庭，他们会相互扶持着一起老去。抱着这样的期待，他交往过几个自己觉得合适的对象，只是那些女孩都没等到未来降临就满脸失望地从他的视线中离开了。毕业之后维克托走上了音乐这条道路，曾经年少时期对于生活的憧憬也很快被抛之脑后，久而久之他也习惯了一个人的日子，并且没觉得这样有什么不好。

一直到他遇到了他的小猫儿。

从勇利懵懵懂懂地只会唤他的名字开始，到现在他一回到家，勇利就会迎上来朝自己撒娇，他会和勇利讲一讲今天发生的事，对方也会和他说一说带着马卡钦出门散步时又看见了些什么。虽然都是些无关紧要的小事，却莫名的让维克托感到安宁。他想，这一定都是因为勇利的脸上总是挂着温暖的笑容，令他这个大房子也跟着变得温暖起来了。

维克托在每天早上和勇利在玄关处告别，随后开车驶向工作室的时候，他就已经开始期待着归来的那一刻了。

他知道这意味着什么，早在他第一次主动亲吻勇利的那一刻起，他就知道自己会渐渐地沉沦在男孩温暖又柔和的笑容里，溺死在那双漂亮又澄澈的眼眸中。

实际上，在可以顺畅地和勇利交流之后，维克托也不是没有想过将自己的想法告诉对方。只是勇利总会不自觉地朝着他撒娇，无论是赖在他怀里的模样还是抱着他脖子轻蹭的模样，亦或是闭上眼凑上来亲吻自己时的模样，都和那只亲近自己时的小黑猫没什么两样。维克托知道勇利很喜欢自己，但这种喜欢还是纯粹的依赖和信任多一些，和他对勇利的那种喜欢不同。

不过即使如此，维克托还是会在感到心动的时候一次又一次轻轻地吻在勇利的唇上。

没有想到，自己竟然也会仗着对方什么也不懂就肆意地占着便宜，怀抱着异样的想法光明正大地满足自己的私心——这么想着，维克托有些无奈地摇了摇头，将这个念头甩开后，他掏出钥匙打开了自家大门。

他刚刚进屋把门关上就看到一个身影朝着自己快步靠近，从厨房溜出来的令人食指大动的饭菜香味钻入鼻腔里时，他一整天都在惦记着的男孩迎着他的目光扑进了他的怀里，双手环住他的脖子，抬起头十分自然地亲了他一口，而后软软地开口道：“欢迎回来，维克托。”

那个吻如同往常任何一个吻一样轻柔得像是羽毛抚过，又像是一只小猫儿伸着爪子在他心上轻轻地挠了一下，让他再一次心动不已。

他抱紧了怀里的猫儿，轻轻地摸了摸对方的发，侧过头亲了亲毛茸茸的耳朵尖，低声笑道：“我回来了，勇利。”

耳尖是猫儿敏感的位置，男孩缩着脖子躲了躲，脸贴着他的颈窝蹭了蹭，过了好一会才松开，催促着他赶紧换了鞋子洗个手准备吃饭。

饭后勇利推开了男人收拾餐具的手，晃着尾巴将要洗的餐具放进了水槽，熟练地打开开关清洗起来。

维克托十分享受每天家里有个人在生活琐事上照顾自己体贴自己的感觉，这让他心里暖暖的。他也不和勇利客气，只是走到男孩的身后伸手将人圈进怀里，亲了亲对方的发，笑着问：“累不累？”

“不累呀。”勇利将头往后仰，靠在他肩头轻轻蹭了蹭，温声说道：“我又没有工作，每天除了这些事也不知道做什么，一点也不累的。”

猫儿总是喜欢这样无意识地朝着维克托撒娇，男人在毛茸茸的黑色猫耳扫在自己脸上时侧头亲了亲耳尖，又问：“勇利想出去工作吗？”

“唔……”被问到的猫儿不自觉地偏着头思考了一会，摇头道：“现在不行，我还什么都不会呢。”

这么说便还是想要工作的。

维克托轻笑一声，提议道：“确实，你还什么都不会做，不过我发现勇利做的东西都很好吃，尤其是甜品，无论是味道还是外观一点也不比外面的店里差。所以，勇利想不想自己开个甜品店？”

“可以吗？”听到这话，勇利回过头去看向对方，一双漂亮的猫儿眼睁得大大的，像是有人揉碎了一片星空撒进去一般亮晶晶的。他头上的两只耳朵抖了抖，身后的尾巴也一甩一甩的，脸上的期待神情和曾经趴在维克托怀里讨食的小黑猫一模一样。他望着男人那双深邃眼眸里自己的影子，又问了一遍：“我可以自己开个甜品店吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”男孩这副模样过于可爱，维克托忍不住捏了捏他的脸，随后又抬手揉了下毛茸茸的猫耳朵，笑着说道：“不过，要等到勇利能够将耳朵和尾巴收起来之后了。”

“嗯，”勇利点点头，又靠在人肩头轻轻蹭了蹭，“我会努力的。”

如同以往每一次感到心动一样，猫儿乖巧听话的样子让维克托心里柔软成一片，他怀抱着男孩不再说话，眼眸和嘴角的笑意却逐渐变得更加温柔。

将餐具收拾好之后两人一起窝在沙发里看着电视，互相说着今天经历的各种琐事。

勇利习惯性地半趴在维克托的怀里享受着对方揉着自己头发和耳朵的动作，一边看着电视里的爱情电影一边软软地问着自己不理解的事，例如为什么男女主角要吵架，家里人为什么不同意两个在一起之类的关于人际关系的问题。虽然沟通无碍，但维克托知道这只猫儿不明白的事情还有很多，每当他问东问西的时候，维克托总是会耐心地用简单易懂的方式来回答他。

正说着，刚刚还在吵架的男女主角突然亲在了一起，给勇利看懵了，疑惑地问：“人类在吵架的时候还会亲对方的吗？”

“一般不会，”维克托好笑地解释道，“但如果两个人相互喜欢的话，在吵架时亲一下对方代表着认错，希望对方可以原谅自己，跟自己和好的意思。你瞧，这两个人是不是就和好了。”

勇利看着电视里朝着彼此笑起来的男女主角，恍然大悟地说：“哦，原来是这样。”

维克托捏了捏他的耳朵，在对方抬起头凑过来亲了自己一口后笑着说：“我们没有在吵架哦。”

“可我不是人类呀。”勇利眨了眨眼，问：“我不是人类，也只有在和维克托吵架的时候才可以亲你吗？”

猫儿那双宝石似的漂亮眸子璀璨明亮，里面的依赖澄澈到纯粹的程度，让维克托的心半是柔软半是失望。他知道勇利总是朝着自己撒娇以及亲吻自己的所有小动作都是源自于还是小猫时候的习惯，就和马卡钦一样，这是男孩表达对自己的喜欢和亲近的方式。只是这种喜欢和他想要的有些不同，他将一声叹息埋藏在笑声中，试探着说道：“亲吻对于人类而言是一件很亲密的事，只有相互喜欢的两个人才会亲吻对方哦。”

“对呀，我喜欢维克托。”男孩将头埋进他的颈窝轻轻蹭着，毛茸茸的尾巴以一个轻快的节奏来回晃动着。撒完娇的猫儿很快抬起头来，迎着那双倒映着自己影子的蔚蓝眼眸又亲了男人一口，语调软软地说：“我最喜欢维克托了。”

维克托一时间只觉得自己心软得都快要化成一滩蜂蜜了，一点也不在乎这只猫儿的喜欢和自己的喜欢是不同的。他抚摸着男孩黑发的手略微用力将人压向自己在那双柔软的唇瓣上印了一个轻柔的吻，笑着说：“我也最喜欢勇利了。”

毫无自觉的猫儿听了这话十分欢喜，又亲了亲他。

维克托深吸一口气，花了好大的力气才忍住没有将这只一再撩拨着自己的猫儿禁锢在怀里尽情地亲吻。

-07-

工作日的游乐场人并不算多，不少大型设施也趁着这时候在检修维护，对于选择在工作日来到游乐场的人而言少了很多乐趣。但这些不在维克托的考虑范围之类，刚好那些刺激性的游乐项目会吹掉勇利的帽子，因此部分设备的停用对两人来说无关紧要。

在化形之后的几个月里，勇利平时最大的娱乐方式就是每个周末和维克托一起逛街看电影，除了去乐队的演唱会现场近距离观看表演以及夏日的海滩之外，游乐场是他最想和维克托一起去的地方。每当他透过屏幕看着游乐场，他都十分好奇那里面到底都有些什么好玩的，可以让每个人脸上都露出比阳光还要灿烂的笑容来。

初夏时节的北国气温正好，维克托给自家的猫儿选了一条宽松的短裤和浅色的棒球外套，头上压住了猫耳朵的鸭舌帽帽檐向后，让面容清秀的男孩看起来更加像一个高中生了。

第一次来到游乐场的猫儿对什么都十分好奇，来之前他已经被维克托告知过有些项目是不能玩的，因此见到暂时停止使用的设备也不失望，只轻轻地扯着维克托的衣服问着这是什么东西。维克托拉住他的手握在掌心，耐心地轻声解答着自家猫儿的疑惑。

绕着游乐场转了半圈，除了暂停使用和儿童设施外，维克托带着男孩将游乐场里能玩的都玩了个遍。虽然都是些比较温和的项目，但长时间的走动和游玩让勇利第一次感觉到了累，连带脸上的神情也没有出门之前那样神采奕奕了。

维克托看着他这副模样笑了笑，语气里带着些许宠溺，轻声问道：“饿不饿，想不想吃点东西？”

他们出门前在家里简单的吃过了午餐，玩了这么一阵说不上饿，嘴巴倒是真的有点馋了。听人这么问，勇利毫不犹豫地点了点头，他左右看了看，目光看向了前面不远拐角处有人排着队的小推车，显然是对那里卖的小吃很好奇。

维克托顺着他的目光看过去了然一笑，抬手捏了捏猫儿的脸说：“你累了，就在这里等我吧，我很快回来。”

说着，维克托带着勇利在一旁的长椅上坐了下来，等人睁着一双清澈明亮的漂亮眼眸乖巧地朝自己点头了，这才又摸了摸他的头，转身朝着那处小推车走去。

朝夕相处了这么长的时间，维克托足够了解勇利，知道这只猫儿一向听话，从来没有让自己操心过，何况他也心疼对方。除了想要让人稍微休息一下，他还想看看等自己拿着美味的食物回到勇利身边时，那个一双漂亮的眼眸微微张大，露出一个可爱表情的男孩。

排队买卷饼的人不算多，只是他外形本来就出众，遮住了双眼的墨镜更是让他看起来更加具有魅力，高大挺拔的身影往那里一站，就像是个活招牌一样引得周围的游客频频朝他看去，就连排队的人也多了不少。作为风靡了全球的知名乐队的主唱，一副墨镜本来就不够起到伪装的作用，反而让他变得更引人注目，很快就有粉丝认出他来。

面对粉丝们的热情，维克托也不好显得过于冷漠，好在人不多，满足了粉丝们的合影和签名请求后，他很快拿着两份食物往回走去。

过了拐角之后便没了绿植的遮挡，维克托远远地朝着长椅看去，那里却并没有他想看到的身影。

维克托心下一惊，下意识的环顾了一圈长椅周围，仍旧没有看到男孩的身影，这让他的心里蓦然升腾起一股慌乱——如果勇利化形成功，没有头上那一对耳朵和身后的尾巴，他还不至于这么担心，他根本不敢想如果勇利的秘密被发现了的话该怎么办。

对于生活在科学环境里的人类而言，所有不符合科学逻辑的存在都是不合理的，这些不合理包括但不限于妖怪鬼神之说。如果像勇利这样试图融入人类生活的小妖怪被发现，当下的人类社会将会对这种不合理的存在做出些什么举动，维克托不用想也知道。

他刻意不让自己往糟糕的地方去想，也许勇利只是看到什么有趣的东西被吸引了暂时离开呢。但维克托了解勇利的性子，如果真有什么感兴趣的东西，那勇利也一定会乖乖等着他回来再离开。更何况这几个月里勇利每天都会独自带着马卡钦出门散步，也会自己去附近的商店里买些东西，所以这种担心其实很多余。

然而心里清楚是一回事，在陌生的地方稍微离开一会再回来就发现人不见了，这种焦急感不亚于家长带着孩子出门结果孩子走丢了。而且勇利虽然可以熟练的使用俄语交流了，其他方面说是一张白纸也不为过，维克托没办法不担心。

临出门的时候他给勇利买的手机恰好没电，他心想着反正每次出门两个人一直待在一起，索性就没有让勇利带上，现在就是想打个电话找人也没办法了。维克托此时十分后悔， 两种心情交织在一起十分难熬，他深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，正思考着勇利可能会去了哪里，耳边突然听到熟悉的干净嗓音软软地唤着自己的名字。

他猛地抬头顺着声音的方向看去，就见自己担心不已的猫儿脸上带着自己所熟悉的温暖笑容，脚步轻快地朝着自己走来。

离得近了，维克托才注意到猫儿手里拿着两只看起来蓬松软绵的棉花糖，其中一只手里还抓着两个气球，一只是小黑猫模样的，一只是棕色贵宾犬模样的，像极了他和马卡钦两个。

看到这几样之前没有的东西，维克托哪里还不明白呢。银发的男人在松了口气的同时不可避免的有些上火，正要问问对方跑哪儿去了万一不小心走丢了怎么办时，男孩将其中一只棉花糖塞进他手里，随后修长的手指轻轻动了起来，便有细碎的冰晶凝结成一片片小巧精致的雪花，轻飘飘地落在棉花糖上，十分好看。

“维克托，你看，”他听见男孩用带着笑意的语气软软地说，“你上次说加了雪的棉花糖一定又好看又好吃，我刚刚看到那边有卖的，就去买了，老板还送了我两个气球呢。”

这话换在平时维克托一定会觉得心里被灌满了蜂蜜一样的甜，但此刻他的心思不在这里，只皱着眉看着对方，低声说道：“我不是让你在这里等我吗，你要是想买什么想玩什么可以等我回来了我们一起去。”

他的语气不太好，和平时总是带着明显笑意的温柔大相径庭，取下墨镜之后没了遮挡的深邃眼眸带着明显的不悦。这副模样让对于男人情绪变化一向敏感的猫儿十分意外，愣了一下有些讷讷地道：“我自己去也可以呀。”

“你出门的时候又没有带手机，你有没有想过你要是走丢了我会担心？”维克托语气严肃地说，“而且我和你说过了不要在外面使用你的能力，被发现了该怎么办？”

勇利从来没见过他生气的模样，也不明白他的担心从何而来，只是下意识的在听到男人的话后反驳道：“虽然不如马卡钦，但是我可以循着维克托的味道来找你呀，这里也没有其他人看到我的动作，不会有人发现的。”

看着男孩脸上的疑惑，维克托一时间不知道该说些什么才好。诚然他知道对方说得这些在理，可到底是关心则乱。他深吸一口气不想再和勇利争论什么，一时半会却也摆不出好脸色，便皱着眉没有说话。

男人的薄唇抿成一条线，既不说话也不笑，长时间的沉默让敏感的猫儿一下子察觉到了气氛的变化，不免变得有些紧张起来。勇利仔细观察着男人的面部表情，知道这是真的对自己不听话到处乱跑而生气了，顿时慌了起来。维克托还从来没有对他生过气，更别提摆脸色了，他知道这是因为自己做错了对方才会生气，可他不知道的是该怎么做才能让维克托不再生气，重新对自己露出温温柔柔的笑容来。

勇利心里有些着急，睁着一双大大的眸子小心地盯着男人的侧脸，试探着伸出手拉了拉人对方的袖口。

维克托这会也故意想要人长个记性，哪怕心里已经不那么生气了，也还是刻意板着一张脸挣开了男孩的手，冷眼旁观着男孩因自己如此态度而着急的模样。

虽说看着是个十六七岁的少年模样，按实际年龄算也不比维克托小多少，但到底是一只涉世未深，不懂得人类脑子里那些弯弯绕绕的单纯小猫。勇利一看这人真的不理自己，心里更加着急了，他只觉得胸腔里突然升起一股浓浓的委屈和伤心，让他鼻子眼睛都跟着泛酸发烫，似乎下一秒就能立刻哭出来。

蜷缩在裤子里被藏起来的尾巴不安地轻轻动了动，勇利正想着该怎么办才能让维克托不对自己生气了，望着男人紧绷的脸色忽然有了主意。

他再一次拉住男人的袖口，挪动脚步凑到人跟前，张开双手将对方紧紧抱住，抬起头娴熟地在男人唇上亲了一口，随后像之前无数次撒娇那样睁着一双眼睛直勾勾地望向那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸，软软糯糯地开口道：“维克托，不要生气了，我以后都听你的。”

男孩如宝石一般漂亮的眸子干净澄澈，眼角有些泛红，看起来可怜兮兮的，纤长浓密的睫毛时不时地扑闪着将那双瞳遮掩，实在是好看地令人挪不开眼。

这副模样让维克托一下子就绷不住了，他伸出一只手捏了捏男孩的脸，充满了无奈地叹了一口气，语调中却又带着几分宠溺：“你啊。”

像这样撒着娇认错的猫儿实在过于可爱，轻易就让男人好不容易硬起来的心肠瞬间变软。维克托忍不住低下头亲了亲男孩的唇，想起昨天晚上看电视的时候，轻声笑着说道：“我不是说了，吵架时的亲吻是只有在两个人相互喜欢的时候才做的吗。”

“可你说的是人类呀。”勇利将脸贴在他的胸口轻轻蹭了蹭，软软地说，“而且我喜欢维克托，维克托也说了喜欢我，那我们就是相互喜欢呀。”

猫儿单纯的话语让维克托笑了起来，他几不可闻地轻叹一声，不再继续这个话题，而是拉着人坐回长椅上，一起有说有笑地分享手里的美味。等到吃完了东西又休息了一会，维克托带着自家的猫儿继续在游乐场里愉快地畅玩，一直到夕阳西下，他的猫儿已经玩得筋疲力尽，两个人这才踏着被拉长的影子走出了游乐场的大门。

-08-

维克托还记得自己当初耐着性子一点一点教勇利说俄语的日子，他那时以为这只猫儿不会说人话，所以教的十分用心，也曾感叹过勇利学得快。

但他从不知道，勇利其实是会说人类语言的，只不过会说的不是他的母语。

一想到那段回忆，维克托忍不住又长长地叹了口气，端起茶几上的酒杯将剩余不多的液体一饮而尽，随后又往里倒了半杯。

“我从来不知道你会说日语——好吧，其实我也不那么意外，”他看向刚刚洗完澡吹干头发坐在自己身边的勇利，语气淡然地说，“但我当时可能脑子不好使。”

“你没有问过我呀。”勇利头上毛茸茸的猫耳朵抖了抖，身后的尾巴跟着晃了晃。他动动手指往男人的酒杯里加了一片大大的漂亮雪花，看向对方的时候又不自觉地歪着头，不解地说：“而且维克托你也听不懂日语，知道我会说又怎么了？”

“那不一样，知道你会说日语的话，我就可以直接用语音翻译机和你交流了。”维克托揉着男孩的猫耳朵叹了口气，“这样可以省去很多时间。”

“噢。”勇利了然地点点头不再继续这个话题，抬手将酒瓶子握在手里拿起来仔细地看，又凑近了鼻尖轻轻嗅了嗅，皱着眉道：“这东西闻着香喝着也辣，你的嗓子不疼吗？”

“我得注意保护好我的嗓子，所以我很少喝酒。”维克托摇了摇头，将手里的酒杯朝着人递了过去，“试试吗？”

男孩犹豫了一下，身后尾巴摆动的幅度将这小心思出卖。维克托眼底的笑意加深了些，也不逗这只猫儿了，正要收回手，男孩便将他手中的酒杯接了过去。

勇利先是浅浅的小啜了一口，他皱着眉等了一会，带着些辛辣的微凉酒液顺着嗓子滑进肚子之后，很快一股散发着甘甜的清香在味蕾绽放开来，瞬间便充斥在整个口腔，和他上次尝过的完全不同。

他盯着手里的杯子眨了眨眼，对维克托说道：“和上次的不一样。”

“当然不一样，你上次是趁着超市打折买回来的，和这个没得比。”维克托好笑地摇了摇头，伸出手宠溺地捏了捏他的脸，“后来那些酒还是你自己带出去扔掉的，你忘了？”

这事勇利完全没了印象，乖乖巧巧地摇摇头，抱着手里的杯子直接把剩下的一口喝光了，末了还长长地打了个嗝，软软地说：“忘了。”

说完他咂咂嘴，只觉得喝下去时虽然嘴巴辣了些，但回味比喝过的任何一种饮料都要香甜，让他觉得不过瘾，于是又往杯子里倒了些。

自己的酒杯被霸占了，维克托丝毫不介意，只是被这只馋猫的可爱模样给逗笑了。他见男孩喜欢喝也不拦着，笑着提议道：“那我下次带你去我知道的一家酒吧，那里面的酒又好看又好喝，你应该会喜欢。”

半杯烈酒下肚，除了芬芳的酒香之外，一起升腾起来还有脸上的温度。维克托只见自家猫儿那张清秀的脸蛋转眼间便爬上了红晕，好似蜜桃一般诱人，而毫无自觉的猫儿朝他眨了眨眼睛，软软糯糯地问：“有多好看？”

“有各种各样的颜色，算不算好看？”维克托伸出一只手指轻轻地碰了碰猫儿的耳朵尖，敏感的耳朵被碰到之后便不自觉地向后躲，来回数次之后他才心满意是地收了手，替耳朵被自己玩得发痒的男孩挠了挠，继续说道：“还有一些酒会很甜，一点也感觉不到辣。”

勇利这会才后知后觉的感到脸上发热，这温度让他不由得微微眯着眼，好奇地问：“有多甜？比草莓布丁还甜吗？”

还真是只馋猫——维克托好笑地想，点点头说：“比草莓布丁还甜。”

这个回答令猫儿那双被酒精侵蚀染上了水光的漂亮眸子亮了起来，他抱着酒杯又喝了一大口，小小地打了个嗝之后，又追问：“那也比蜂蜜还甜吗？”

“这个不好说，有的会比蜂蜜甜，有的不会。”

“噢，”猫儿听了这话也不失望，软乎乎地说，“没关系，都是甜的。”

他平时说话的调子就有些软软的，显得十分乖巧可爱，这会大概是被酒精侵蚀的缘故，原本就软糯的语气几乎是变本加厉，略微拖长的尾音无论怎么听都像是在撒娇。维克托瞧着他脸上的红晕又有些加重，侵染在水光里的清澈眸子也变得迷离，便伸出手去把杯子抽出来放在桌上，笑着哄道：“看来你酒量不怎么样，还是别再喝了。”

也许是知晓了未知的美味有些上瘾，也许是酒精发挥了作用令人产生了些许醉意，勇利这时一点也不想听维克托的话。他眉头轻皱了一下，身后的尾巴晃了晃，抬起手又要去将杯子拿回来。维克托眼疾手快的将杯子抢了过来，半是无奈半是好笑地轻声哄着：“乖，听话，下次再喝。”

勇利望着杯子还有些犹豫，维克托立马端起杯子仰头将剩下的酒一饮而尽，随后晃了下酒杯，说：“你瞧，已经没了。”

馋嘴的猫儿盯着只剩下一大片雪花的杯子看了看，脸上浮现出一个明显的失望表情，连带着头上毛茸茸的耳朵也跟着耷拉了下来。维克托看着他这模样心里软软的，靠坐在沙发里对着自家的馋猫伸出了手，轻声唤道：“勇利，过来。”

话音刚落，维克托就看到那对耳朵一下子竖了起来，猫儿身后的尾巴轻快地晃了几圈。他的嘴角忍不住勾起一个十分温柔的弧度，直到男孩软软地唤着他的名字扑进了他的怀里，他这才笑了出来。

他家的猫儿一向喜欢朝着自己撒娇，就像现在一样。男孩会半趴在他的怀里，双手或是搂着他的腰，或是抓着他胸前那片布料，脸则会埋进他的颈窝来回轻蹭，时不时地抬起头亲他一口，用又软又甜，充满了依赖的干净嗓音一遍遍地唤着他的名字。这时他会笑着应和，同时轻轻抚摸男孩的后背和柔软的黑发，偶尔揉一揉那对可爱至极的猫耳朵。

“维克托，维克托。”

维克托不厌其烦地听着男孩用这样的声音和语调唤着自己的名字，这一声声呼唤里面满满都是浓郁地化不开的眷恋，无一不在向他诉说着喜欢。维克托心里软得不得了，只觉得在胸腔里跳动着的这颗心此时此刻已经被变成了软绵绵的一团，被一只黑色的小猫儿肆无忌惮地踩来踩去，每踩一下就会挤出一大堆甜丝丝的蜂蜜，同时还伴随着猫儿撒娇似的喵喵叫。偏偏这时对方还抬起头来，一边用撒娇的语气软软糯糯地唤了一声他的名字，一边又在他唇上啄了一口。

一口还不过瘾，维克托刚刚抢过去的酒液此时化作了芬芳的酒香从唇缝里溢出来，嘴馋的猫儿鼻尖微动，不易察觉地轻嗅着这股芳香，最后经不住馋虫的勾引，伸出舌头在男人的唇上又舔了一口。

滑腻的舌尖一触即离，残留在唇瓣上的些许唾液和空气接触很快变得微凉，然而维克托只觉得双唇瞬间变得滚烫。

天知道他有多少次想要在亲吻怀中这只猫儿的时候不管不顾地撬开对方的唇闯进去尝一尝里面的甘甜，而现在他放进了心底深处，小心翼翼呵护着的猫儿趴在他的怀里朝着自己撒娇，还如此不自知地撩拨着他的忍耐力，让他一直苦苦支撑着的理智之弦彻底绷断。

维克托揽在勇利腰间的手收紧了些，揉着对方耳朵的手伸进黑发里，不让人有离开自己的机会，随后他抬起头吻上男孩的唇。他张开嘴将两片柔软轻轻含住，试探性地轻舔与磨蹭。如此近的距离之下，两道鼻息不可避免地交缠在一起，清冽的酒香也跟着混合在一起钻入了鼻腔里。他很快试探完毕，不再忍耐自己，伸出舌从男孩的唇缝里溜了进去，温柔而又霸道地撬开了对方的牙关，迫不及待地开始攻城略池。

勇利从来没有被他这样亲吻过，懵懵懂懂的猫儿并没有拒绝这样的亲吻，反而闭上眼睛，配合地张开嘴，慢慢地学着对方的样子回应着，主动去缠上闯入自己领地的东西。

感受到了回应，维克托便更加肆无忌惮了。伸进男孩头发里的五指轻轻拨弄着发丝，探进对方口腔里的舌头尽情的掠夺着早已肖想许久的甘甜津液。他贪婪地卷住勇利不甚熟练的小舌轻轻吮吸，好似舍不得放开一般地与之共舞，一直到怀里的猫儿快要喘不过气来，他才依依不舍地将人松开。

唇分时拉出了一条细细的银丝，他凑过去将残留在勇利唇上的两人混合在一起的唾液轻轻舔去，一下一下地啄吻着终于被自己品尝过的双唇，动作透着十足的怜爱与温柔，与刚才那个霸道的吻截然相反。

被占了便宜的勇利丝毫没有自觉，只是呼吸略微有些急促，晕晕乎乎地说：“和平时的不太一样。”

带着酒香的温热呼吸直直地打在脸上，维克托顿时又想重复一次刚才的事了。他靠过去用自己的鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着勇利的，语气十分温柔地轻声问道：“讨厌吗？”

“不讨厌。”勇利轻轻摇头，诚实地说，“就是有些喘不过气。”

维克托闻言笑了一声，他按照心中所想再一次吻上男孩的唇。这同样是一个漫长的深吻，只是和刚刚的霸道有所不同，这一次的吻他放慢了节奏，极尽温柔地亲吻着怀里这个心上人。良久后唇分，他语带笑意地问：“现在呢？”

“不讨厌。”这么说着，勇利凑过去亲了男人一口，补充道：“我喜欢亲维克托，也喜欢维克托亲亲我。”

这句宛若表白一般的话语来的猝不及防，像是丘比特拉满了弓朝着心脏狠狠射出的箭那样将维克托击了个正着。

“那我还可以继续吗？”他问。

勇利不解地看着他，身后的尾巴轻轻晃了两下，问道：“继续什么？”

那张清秀的脸蛋仍旧红扑扑的，但维克托知道这并不是因为自己的两个吻和这句暗示，而是因为被酒精侵蚀所致。他抱着人坐直了身子，调整了一下勇利在自己怀里的姿势，抬手解开对方衬衫的纽扣将衣服敞开露出白皙的胸膛。他先是试探性地在勇利脖颈和锁骨的位置轻吻，当勇利配合地抬起手环住自己的肩膀后，他忍不住轻轻啃咬这只可爱至极的猫儿。

唇舌在锁骨的位置流连了片刻便朝着猫儿左胸那颗小樱桃而去，他甚至没来得及用手指爱抚几下便迫不及待地将它含入嘴里，以舌尖轻轻舔弄，将那个位置逗弄地挺立起来之后更是变本加厉，不仅用自己的唇舌吮吸，还用牙齿轻轻啃咬碾压。而他放在猫儿腰间的手也没有歇着，撩起衬衫的下摆摸上了对方翘挺丰满的屁股。

天气不冷不热的时候勇利洗完澡就不爱穿裤子，加上他的尾巴露在外面，常常是只穿着一条贴身的四角裤。这个习惯给了维克托可趁之机，薄薄的布料让他能够十分准确地感受那里的手感，他在放肆地揉捏了几下之后忍不住将手探了进去，在微凉的臀瓣上稍作停留，随后轻轻抚摸着猫儿敏感的尾巴根部。

无论是上面还是下面，被触碰到的地方都是勇利身体敏感的位置，虽说平时洗澡或者挠痒痒的时候偶尔也会碰到，但同样都是触碰，自己碰和被人碰的感觉截然不同。勇利无法形容那种感觉，只觉得在维克托的唇舌和手碰到自己的时候，被碰到的地方就酥酥麻麻的，说不上是舒服还是难受。

他先是忍耐着这种陌生的感觉，在尾巴和身体相连的部分被人来回抚摸的时候便再也忍不住了，他环抱着男人肩膀的手不自觉收紧，靠在人耳边轻喘了一声，还发出了一声似猫叫的呜咽。

这道喘息软糯而又甜腻，还透着些许无措，几乎是立刻就令维克托心猿意马起来。他又啜了一口男孩胸前的小樱桃才松开，手上抚摸着尾巴根的动作也跟着停了下来。

“除了刚才那种亲吻之外，我还想对勇利做更多的事——” 他抬头亲了亲男孩头上的猫耳朵，手指在尾巴根上轻轻按了按，低声说道：“像这样触碰你的事，我还可以继续做更多吗？”

勇利不知道维克托想做什么，但直觉告诉他，维克托现在对他做的这些事都是很亲密的举动，因此他并不排斥，反而心里隐隐约约觉得十分欢喜。

“可以，”他说，“维克托可以对我做任何想做的事。”

这只猫儿一定是不知道自己在说些什么，维克托心想。他将人松开去看那双比宝石更叫漂亮的棕红眼眸，只见那双眸子虽然带着朦朦胧胧的醉意浸泡在粼粼水光中，但眼底深处一片澄澈明亮，里面满满都是对自己的眷恋和依赖。

要说喜欢，勇利必然也是喜欢他的，只是这种喜欢又和他想的有所不同——想到这里，维克托忽然觉得自己有些过分。

说到底还是一只什么都不懂的小猫，自己怎么能趁机占便宜呢。这么想着，维克托将探进男孩底裤里的手收了回来。他轻柔地啄吻着男孩的唇，没忍住又给了对方一个深吻，将人松开后轻叹一声，有些无奈地问：“那你知不知道我会对你做些什么？”

“不知道。”勇利摇了摇头，朝着维克托露出熟悉的温和浅笑，软软地开口道：“但是我喜欢维克托，所以随便维克托想对我做什么都可以。”

这话像是浓浓的蜂蜜一样顺着耳蜗一路浸润到了脑海心田，令维克托心软地一塌糊涂。

他抬手抚上猫儿有些发烫的脸颊，指尖爱怜地轻轻摩挲着，温柔地笑着说道：“我知道勇利喜欢我，我也喜欢勇利，很喜欢。但我的喜欢和勇利的不同，我想让勇利只喜欢我一个人，只看着我一个人；我想占有你，永远和你生活在一起，这是我的喜欢。”

勇利不自觉地偏着头在他掌心里轻蹭，十分开心地说：“我也想永远都和维克托生活在一起。”

“我的意思是，”维克托柔声强调道，“我想和勇利在一起，从今往后这个家里只有我和你，还有马卡钦，只有我们三个。除了亲吻之外，我会对你做包括刚才那些在内的更多更亲密的事。”

“嗯，我也想和维克托还有马卡钦一直在一起。”勇利点点头，凑过去亲了人一口，将维克托刚才说的话又在心里反复过了几遍之后皱起眉，抬手环住他的肩膀往人怀里钻，闷闷地说：“就我们三个，不要别人，只要我们三个。”

猫儿的语气仍旧是有些软乎乎的，但这并不妨碍维克托听出话里对自己的占有欲。他知道勇利十分依赖自己，总喜欢黏着自己撒娇，但他一直以为那只是作为一只小猫对人类的喜欢，他从未想过，其实勇利的喜欢和自己是一样的。

想到这里，维克托的心剧烈地跳动起来。他捧起勇利的脸想要从那双从来不会说谎的眸子里寻找答案，而猫儿的眼神依然澄澈，显然就是他所想的那样。

维克托不由得想起和勇利相处这大半年的点点滴滴，后知后觉的意识到——勇利的的确确是喜欢自己的，只是猫儿的喜欢比起自己的更加干净纯粹，不掺杂一丝一毫的杂质，所以他才会误会了。

结果到头来，竟然是自己误判了。这么想着，维克托有些无奈又好笑地轻叹一声，凑过去吻上男孩的唇。

“当然，只有我们三个。”他在唇舌交缠时喃喃说道。

他能感觉到得到了保证的猫儿正热情地回应着自己，这让他心里又甜又满，好像刚刚灌进了心田的蜂蜜正在满溢而出。他尽情地亲吻着怀里的猫儿，竭尽所能地以一种温柔的方式去掠夺对方口中的甘甜。

充斥着酒香的两道鼻息混合在一起很快让空气都变得灼热起来，唇舌交缠的声音在寂静的客厅里显得暧昧无比，轻易就勾动起男人内心深处的渴望。

衬衫之前就被他解开了，此时双手毫无阻碍得便探入其中，在光滑细腻的肌肤上来回游走。从结实的小腹开始，指尖缓慢地描绘着猫儿恰到好处的肌肉形状，每一处略微凸起的位置和每一条浅浅的沟壑都没放过，像是在抚摸珍宝一般，透着些许爱不释手的味道。将这片领地细致地巡视过后，指尖顺着男孩腹部漂亮的人鱼线继续往上探索，照样在对方的胸膛上流连，对于之前被自己亲吻过的那颗小樱桃当然也不会放过。

刚刚说话的功夫间，原本被玩弄地挺立起来的粉嫩乳尖已经柔软下来，被男人常年拨动琴弦而带着些薄茧的指尖侵犯时，猫儿嘴里发出一声意味不明的呜咽，又被男人温柔又蛮横地封在嘴里，好似一声细细软软的猫叫。

维克托轻轻揉搓着小小的粉嫩，时不时地以指尖按压敏感的小樱桃，偶尔又在上面打着旋，极富技巧性地玩弄着。待到过足了瘾，他的手掌从勇利的胸前绕到后背，动作轻柔地抚过如同小山丘一般屹立着的蝶骨，挪动到脊椎的位置，顺着那道浅浅的沟壑一路往下。沟壑在后腰的位置最为深邃，到了尾椎则又重新变浅，再顺着往下，便是暂时被薄薄的底裤遮掩起来的臀沟。

男人爱不释手地抚摸着猫儿的后腰，手掌在细腻的肌肤上来回摩挲，偶尔抚上纤细的腰肢在对方腰间的软肉上捏一把。他的动作带着怜爱与挑逗的意味，令这方面还是一张白纸的猫儿情不自禁地挺直了腰抱紧了他，连带着呼吸也乱了几分。

无论是唇舌交缠的深吻还是眼下这样充满了原始欲望的爱抚，都是维克托幻想过无数回的事了。在自行解决生理需求的时候他会闭上眼睛回忆共同沐浴时自己所见到的勇利那具漂亮的躯体，他清楚地记得每一道水流每一滴水珠在白皙的肌肤上滚落的美景，以及泡在浴缸里时对方突然将自己抱住撒娇，两人赤裸着，肌肤贴近肌肤时美妙的触感。

偶尔他也会做一些难以启齿却又如置身天堂的美梦，梦里他对着自己心心念念的猫儿做着各种各样的事，现实里他舍不得欺负的男孩在梦里会被他欺负到哭着求饶，从那双漂亮眸子里落下的晶莹泪珠却又狠狠煽动着他体内的兽性。每当梦里的他餮足地从男孩的身体里退出来怀抱着对方温存时，他总是不合时宜地醒来，于是便只能强压下身体某处的躁动小心翼翼地将人揽进怀里，低头亲吻着对方的后颈，贪婪地呼吸着男孩身上和自己相同味道的沐浴露的清香。似乎只有这么做，他想要将人拆吞入腹的冲动才能平复许多。

他隔着一层薄薄的布料大力揉捏着勇利翘挺的臀瓣，偶尔将手覆在尾巴根部来回抚摸，惹得敏感的猫儿将尾巴缠在他的手上，却也不知是推拒还是迎合。

维克托的呼吸已经变得粗重，亲吻也不再那么温柔，唇舌的动作染上了情欲的味道。他抬手抚上男孩裸露在外的大腿，掌心在微凉的肌肤上摩挲着，最后从底裤的边缘探了进去，毫无阻隔地摸上丰满的臀肉。

男人温柔的抚摸这种事对勇利来说是一件非常舒服的事，正如他喜欢用撒娇和亲吻来表现对维克托的亲昵一样，他知道维克托摸自己的头，捏自己的脸也是在亲近自己。但眼下维克托的抚摸方式和他平时接触到的有些不同，他并不讨厌维克托的动作，甚至因为在这些动作里感受到了对自己的喜欢而暗自欣喜。

他揪着男人后背的衣裳回应着对方的吻，激烈的交缠令他渐渐地快要喘不上气，偏偏身体被人摸过的地方都带来一阵阵陌生的颤栗，又酥又麻的，让他有些欲罢不能。

维克托抱着勇利上下其手，感觉到怀里的人快要喘不过气来了才松开对方的唇，他将男孩唇角沾染的不知是谁的唾液一一舔去，随后将吻落在了男孩的颈窝，在那里留下自己第一枚印记。

在猫儿因为被烙下印记而发出细细的呜咽声时，他在两片臀瓣之间那处禁地停留已久的手指小心翼翼地探了进去。

手指和自己想要侵犯的位置都没有经过任何的润滑，勉强进入了半指便再也无法前进分毫，维克托停止前进的动作只在原地打转，等待着紧致的穴口习惯了异物入侵后再继续。

身后那处位置在刚才被人抚摸按压的时候勇利就觉得身体变得有些奇怪，此时被手指进入更是忍不住哼了一声，却也不喊停，只乖乖巧巧地抱紧了眼前的男人小声地呜咽着，静静等待着对方下一步动作。

这副任君品尝的乖巧模样让维克托心软的同时又想迫不及待地将人整个吞进腹中，他侧头亲了亲勇利的耳朵，轻声问道：“疼吗？”

勇利意味不明的应了一声， 诚实地点了点头。

维克托又试探着将手指往里推了些，发现阻力还是很大后干脆将手抽了出来，转而移到男孩身上另一处私密的部位上覆住。他的手掌轻易就将猫儿尚未觉醒的小小性器握住，动作轻柔地来回揉弄软榻榻的下身，试图唤醒这只小小猫。

“早知道的话，我就提前买好润滑剂和套了。”他吻住勇利的唇，带着些几分欣喜和无奈地叹道，“不过这样的话，我们可以慢慢来了。”

未经人事的猫儿十分敏感，性器被维克托握住后没费多少工夫便站了起来，而性器的主人在他有技巧的套弄下自动自发地扭动着腰肢将自己往人手里送，动作很是生涩，却又令维克托觉得充满了诱惑。

“舒服吗？”他在唇舌交缠的间隙里哑着声问道。

“不、不知道，”勇利的呼吸有些急促，断断续续地回答道，“感觉有些、有些奇怪……”

这般懵懂的话语听在维克托耳朵里也像是在煽动着自己一般，他忍不住加快了手上的速度与力道，在男孩随着自己的动作发出一声甜腻的媚叫时，他坏心眼地故意问：“要我停下来吗，勇利？”

嘴里这么问着，维克托手上的动作也放缓了些。而被他这样欺负着的猫儿脸颊通红，原本就染上了水光的眸子变得更加湿润了。在陌生的快感侵袭下，男孩也顾不上回应他的吻了，只喘着气呜咽了一声，颤着声道：“不、不要……别停下来……”

猫儿的语气是维克托所熟悉的软糯，带着一丝甜腻，在这样的情况下，说是撒娇，维克托觉得更像是求欢多一些。

他松开勇利的唇稍微拉开一些距离好让自己能够将这张情动的脸蛋纳入眼中，无论是男孩轻蹙的眉头、通红的眼角，还有那溢出动听喘息的唇瓣，光是看着就足以让他为之疯狂。他手上的动作不停，勇利的这副模样也让他已然挺立的下身变得更加饱胀，抑制不住的粗喘从唇缝里溢出，灼热的气息喷洒在男孩的脸上，充满了侵略感。

勇利从来没有感受过这种形容不出来的快感，这种感觉似愉悦似痛苦，却比甜甜的布丁还要令他上瘾，根本不想从中摆脱出来。他紧紧地攥着男人后背的衣裳，强烈的快感令他的上身躬了起来，他将头埋进对方的颈窝，又甜又软地唤着对方的名字，伴随着好似猫叫的呜咽喘息一起，一声声充满了无助和渴求的呼唤简直要让维克托的魂儿都被勾走了。

“维克托、呜……维克托……”勇利在男人的肩上来回蹭着，毛茸茸的耳朵尖轻轻扫过男人的脸侧，他有些不知所措地唤着对方的名字，“好像、好像有什么东西要出来了……别、别停下……”

猫儿遵循本能追求至高无上快感的模样让维克托只想翻身将人压在身下恶狠狠地疼爱，他抬手伸进勇利柔软的黑发略微用力让对方抬起头来吻了过去，另一手上的动作不停，甚至调整了一下握法照顾到早已湿濡不堪的顶端，引领着怀中的猫儿踏入极乐的世界。

很快，他感觉到手里的小东西颤抖着喷射出不少温热又黏腻的液体，但他并没有立即停下动作，仍旧来回套弄了数下之后才慢慢停了下来，延长了对方的高潮体验。

勇利靠在维克托的肩头急促地喘着气，身体里叫嚣着想要冲出体外的东西被释放时整个人似乎都变得轻飘飘的，他在那一瞬间只觉得自己舒服的快哭出来了。

维克托轻轻揉着他的发，又亲了亲他的脸，低声问：“舒服吗？”

“嗯，”勇利的声音还染着些尚未消散的情欲，听起来甜甜软软的，“好舒服。”

如此乖巧诚实的回答反而令维克托更加心痒难耐了，他胡乱地将对方刚刚射出来的东西涂抹在自己的手指上，伸进底裤里往自己想要侵犯的地方探去。

有了滑不溜秋的精液作为润滑，这一次维克托轻易就将整个手指送了进去。里面窄窄的甬道瞬间就将入侵领地的外来物紧紧包裹，温热的软肉相互挤压着想要将手指排出体外，维克托便放柔了动作轻轻地寻找着最脆弱敏感的位置。他亲吻着勇利的唇角，因染上情欲而变得有些沙哑的磁性嗓音带着诱哄，低声道：“勇利，放松，让我进到你身体里面，会比刚才更舒服的。”

勇利应了一声，抱着他的肩膀强忍着身体里的异物感努力地放松着自己。这般乖巧信任的模样让维克托打心底里生出了一股疼惜，他侧过头吻上勇利的唇，极尽温柔地以吻安慰着正在经历初次的猫儿，手指的动作也变得更加轻柔。

涂满了手指的精液很好的起到了润滑的作用，维克托没有费太多的功夫便找到了勇利体内敏感的那处位置，他毫不客气地朝着那一点发起了攻击。他的指尖一次又一次地按压着敏感点，伴随着被自己松开双唇后便小声喘息着的动听声音，紧致的甬道里也渐渐地分泌出了带有润滑作用的肠液。

在手指整根抽插也毫无任何阻力之后，维克托又加了一指探入甬道里进行扩张的步骤。有了刚才的经验，这回勇利很快就适应了两根手指的进出，已经射过一次的性器又颤巍巍地挺立起来，顶端再一次因为身体里另一股陌生的快感不断地溢出透明的液体，看起来就像是被欺负哭了一样。

勇利觉得自己也快要哭出来了，屁股被手指撑开的位置被磨蹭的有些发痒，里面被按压的位置却一点也不希望对方停下，甚至渴望着能够再多一些。他忍不住抬起屁股去迎合维克托手指的动作，刚开始的时候他掌握不到节奏，反复试了几次后成功地让手指碾压的力度加重了些带来更加强烈的快感。他不自觉地靠在男人耳边软软地“喵”了一声，语气里带着自己并未察觉的甜腻，撒娇一般地唤道：“维克托，维克托，再多一些…那里……”

这只猫儿一定是天生就知道该如何撩拨自己，否则怎么会对该怎样煽动自己这么得心应手呢——维克托如此想着。他光是在听到那声细细的猫叫时就觉得自己已经快要忍不住了，偏偏这人还一个劲地勾引着自己，这种源自本能的渴求充满了纯洁，却又无比的色气。

他手上的动作不再怜惜，如同对方所愿的那样行使着自己的私心，他又快又狠的以手指代替自己的性器在男孩体内抽动着。手指抽出的时候将甬道里分泌的液体也带出来些许，插入时又将尚未来得及流出的部分带了回去，手指根部与穴口撞击发出了细微的声响，在快速的动作下极具节奏感，伴随着摩擦产生的啧啧水声，听起来十分的淫靡。

虽然是本能地朝着人求欢，但勇利其实还受不了过于激烈的快感。毫无经验的猫儿很快又在情潮的侵袭中败下阵来，一边唤着男人的名字一边发出了喵喵的呜咽声，抱紧了男人的肩膀颤抖着又从前端挺立的性器里射出不少白浊。

维克托手上的动作没有因为心上人的射精而停下，他如刚才那样继续动作着，以此延长这无可替代的高潮体验。等到怀里的人稍微缓过神来，他再也忍不住内心深处叫嚣着要将对方贯穿，摁在身下狠狠操弄的冲动，翻身将刚刚经历了两次高潮的男孩压在身下，动作有些粗暴地扯下沾染了不少精液的底裤。他急不可耐地拉下自己的裤腰，只来得及掏出自己准备行凶的硕大凶器便拉开了男孩的双腿往里挤。

他本就生的高大，人种的体型诧异在性器上也很好的体现了出来。习惯了两只手指进入的部位还接纳不了如此巨大的玩意儿，即使上面涂满了用于润滑的精液，紧致窄小的穴口也只是进去了一个头部就再也无法前进分毫。

勇利疼得直接哭了出来，刚刚蕴含在眸子里的一汪春水化作眼泪从眼角簌簌的滚落，像是清晨从叶子上滴落的露珠那样晶莹剔透，好看极了。他蹙着眉，用这样一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向欺负自己的男人，吸着鼻子用染上了哭腔的干净嗓音软软地说：“维克托，好疼……”

时常倒映着自己的影子，仿佛整个眼中只看得见自己的瞳仁此时浸润在泪水中，就像是沉在清泉之下的宝石一样闪耀着粼粼水光。猫儿的模样看起来可怜兮兮的，维克托险些失去控制的理智瞬间就回了笼，他俯下身亲吻勇利的唇，柔声说道：“抱歉，稍微忍耐一下，好吗？”

他说着退出来一些，稍微等了片刻又重新挺入，也并未勉强，只在自己能够被接纳的部分轻轻地磨蹭着，等待着紧致的穴口放松下来。

“勇利，别咬的这么紧，我会弄伤你的。”他轻声哄着，“乖，放松，如果觉得可以了就告诉我。”

他的语气和动作充满了疼惜，即使身体传来了仿佛被撕裂的痛感，勇利也还是愿意让维克托对自己做任何他想做的事。

男孩将眼里的泪水眨落，乖乖巧巧地点了点头，望着身上的男人小小地呜咽了一声，撒着娇说：“想要维克托亲亲我。”

维克托闻言心软地恨不得化成一滩水融进勇利的眼睛里，他嘴角弯起一抹温柔又宠溺的弧度，双手握住勇利的，修长的五指嵌进人指缝里和对方十指相扣。他如人所愿地低下头吻住那双柔软的唇瓣，灵巧的舌动作娴熟地从唇缝里溜了进去，卷住勇利的舌轻轻舔弄，温柔地安慰着被自己弄疼的心上人。

勇利在唇舌的交缠中努力地放松着自己，等到撕裂的痛感退去些许后，便在换气的间隙中软软地告诉维克托自己没那么疼了。

维克托的心已经软得不能再软了，他挺着腰往紧致的甬道里前进，感受到新的阻力时便退出些许又重新进入，如此来回数次，等到甬道里渐渐分泌出的肠液将自己无法前进的部分变得湿润，他才再一次前进。直到他整根没入勇利的身体里，他重重地喘了口气，目光温柔地凝视着接纳自己的男孩，柔声说道：“我爱你，勇利，我好爱你。”

这句话听在勇利的耳朵里像是穿过了蜂蜜的清风在他心中的湖泊里激起了一片涟漪，连带着身体被巨物侵入的不适感也减退了许多，而从胸口处传来了甜丝丝的感觉，一股莫名的满足感瞬间充斥在勇利的脑海。

男孩从喉咙里发出了一声长长的似猫儿的呜咽，不自觉地抬起双腿圈住了维克托的腰，软软糯糯地开口道：“我、我也是，我最喜欢维克托了，我好喜欢你，我好爱你。”

习惯了被抱着撒娇诉说喜欢的维克托只觉得自己这次是被一支超大的丘比特之箭狠狠射中，令他在这个瞬间对这只猫儿心动得无以复加。

他低下头将人吻住，挺着腰慢慢地在对方体内律动起来，当湿滑的液体将甬道的每一处角落都浸润过之后，他便试探着加大了抽送的幅度。猫儿的表现一如之前那样诚实又可爱，难受的时候小声的呜咽撒娇，舒服的时候又喘又叫，时不时地夹杂几声喵喵的猫叫，明明听不真切，却偏偏能够煽动维克托的动作更加变本加厉。

刚开始的时候维克托还注意着要温柔一些，到了后来便有些不管不顾了，只想恶狠狠地操弄着这只磨人的小猫咪，听那张嘴里发出又甜又软的喘息呻吟，断断续续地撒娇似的唤着自己的名字，还有被自己操狠了时不经意间发出的猫叫。

他低头将男孩沉溺在情潮里的模样纳入眼中，只觉得那张绯红的脸蛋怎么瞧怎么漂亮，怎么看怎么诱人。那双总是温温和和注视着自己的眼眸此刻被泪水淹没，晶莹的泪珠正不断地从眼角滚落，染红了眼角的同时也将纤长的睫毛打湿了粘在一起，让他在心生怜爱的同时又还想欺负地更狠一些。而那张开开合合发出动听呻吟的唇瓣时常会在一声长长的呜咽后拉出一条细细的银丝，偏偏头上一对毛茸茸的猫耳朵还会跟着呻吟声抖一抖，叫人看了根本舍不得停下欺负的动作。

而当目光从猫儿的脸上往下便能看到凌乱地敞开着的衬衫已经变得皱巴巴的，衬的人白皙的身体更加干净美好，锁骨处几个粉红的印记和齿痕恰到好处地增添了几许色气与淫靡。维克托以目光描绘着心上人的身体，视线在没有一丝杂毛的粉嫩性器上停留了片刻，欣赏了好一会随着自己抽插的动作摇摇晃晃的小小猫，还空出一只手去将顶部不断溢出的蜜液涂抹均匀。做完这些之后他一时兴起，干脆握住粉色的性器上下套弄起来，伴随着猫儿蓦然拔高的媚叫，很快又是一股白浊从顶端的小洞里喷射而出。

黏腻的液体喷洒在维克托的小腹上，还有一些没有被拦下的随着地心引力落在了勇利的身上。干干净净的身体因为点缀了几抹湿滑瞬间变得无比的淫靡，维克托无意放过他，加重了力道又快又狠地在人体内冲撞。

他拉开勇利紧紧缠在自己腰间的双腿好让自己进入到更深的位置，这个姿势让勇利的屁股抬了起来，能够更好的迎合巨物操弄的动作。而后他毫不留情地开始了新一轮猛烈的撞击，一边唤着男孩的名字一边在人体内大力抽送着。他痴迷地看着两人交合的部位，粉嫩的穴口被自己的性器撑的很大，它会随着他抽出的动作翻出漂亮的媚肉，又随着他插入的动作收回，就像是一开一合吞吐着他的粉色花儿，漂亮的令人挪不开眼。而甬道里早已变得湿滑不堪，甚至有多余的蜜液在抽插的间隙贴着穴口缝缓缓溢出，在肉体撞击时跟着发出噗呲噗呲的水声，努力增加着自己的存在感。

双腿被分开让勇利有一种被束缚住的感觉，身体被剧烈侵犯的带来的快感快要令他招架不住。他双手无力地推拒着男人的小腹，软绵绵的力道与其说是推拒，倒不如说是欲拒还迎。

这只猫儿实在是过于诱人，让维克托的目光都不知该落在何处才好。他大口大口地喘着气，偶尔也会发出一声低沉性感的呻吟，情动地喃喃唤着勇利的名字，一声又一声，温柔又深情。他在最后冲刺的时候不带丝毫怜惜，俯下身将人抱在怀里狠狠的操弄，所有的爱意都变成了动作上的狂风暴雨。

数十下粗暴的动作让受不了的猫儿抱住他后背的五指收紧，遵循本能地在后背上胡乱地抓挠起来，一边高声哭喊着他的名字一边张嘴一口咬在他的肩上。维克托吃痛重重的喘了一声，嘴里说了一句“轻些”，动作却比刚才更加粗暴，像是在惩罚一般。勇利闻言乖乖地松了口，不能咬肩膀只好叼住一片衣料，将高潮降临时长长的呻吟变成了一声似猫儿的呜咽。

维克托在最后关头忘了将自己抽出来，被高潮着痉挛的甬道紧紧包裹着缠住的感觉实在是太美妙了，让他忍不住沉溺其中，将自己体内的东西尽数播撒在勇利的体内。

他趴在勇利身上缓和着自己急促的呼吸，刚刚被抛之脑后的疼惜这会也被找了回来，他安慰地亲了亲男孩的唇角，慢慢地从对方体内退了出来。被塞得满满当当的小穴在欺负自己的巨物离开后便吐出了不少蜜液，其中又夹杂了很多维克托的精液，两种液体混合在一起缓缓流出的样子十分淫荡，让维克托立马就想压住这只猫儿再来一次。

他用自己的下身贴着穴口蹭了蹭，又给了勇利一个深吻，随后问道：“再来一次？”

“维克托想要的话，”勇利望着他眨了眨眼，“那就再一次。”

男孩的眼角还挂着泪，高声喊叫过的嗓子也有些哑，维克托心里一片柔软，低头在男孩的额头轻吻了一下，柔声说道：“我爱你，勇利，我好爱你。”

他说着一个挺身再一次进入男孩的身体，动作轻柔的律动起来。

身体被填满的感觉令勇利哼了一声，他抬手环住维克托的脖子，软软地开口说道：“我也好爱维克托。”

又一次感到心动不已的男人温柔地笑了起来。

-09-

当勇利可以将自己的耳朵和尾巴收放自如的时候，已经是他和维克托一起度过的第三个夏季了。

经过三年多的时光，他也不再是那个懵懵懂懂单纯的如同一张白纸的猫儿了，而维克托也履行了当初和勇利的约定，买下了一家店面装修成甜品店，让勇利可以愉快地将自己做的各式各样的点心卖出去。

由于环境漂亮，甜品美味，再加上老板一张清秀耐看的脸蛋，甜品店的生意一直很不错，往往来晚了的客人还会出现找不到座位的情况。

维克托的房子坐落在人口比较稀疏的郊区，因此甜品店选在了更加热闹的市中心。他每天开车载着勇利出门，顺路将人送到甜品店开门营业再去自己乐队的工作室，等到下班后则和勇利约好时间过来接人一起回家。偶尔在勇利忙不过来的时候，维克托也会搭把手，久而久之便有不少粉丝特地赶来找偶像要签名要合照，反而让店里变得更加忙碌了。

这天也不例外，本就是周末，休息日的客人要比往常多，维克托还提前过来接自家的猫儿回家，还没踏进店门就被蹲守已久的粉丝们堵住，等到进了店里以后已经被团团围住了。

维克托习惯了粉丝们的热情，勇利也知道维克托的人气极高，平时也会帮着维克托维持秩序，但今天他可有些不高兴了。

原本他正和维克托说着话，手里还端着自己刚做的甜点递给对方，结果话还没说完他就被维克托的粉丝挤开，手里的东西一个不稳就落在了地上，还被人给踩了几脚，让勇利的心情瞬间就变得不是滋味了。他看着被一大群漂亮女性围起来的维克托，没注意到自己的眉头皱了起来，嘴也跟着撇了起来，整一个酸溜溜的模样。

维克托看着自家猫儿这副明显的吃醋模样觉得心软，忍不住笑了起来。他拨开拥挤的粉丝将被踩扁了的小蛋糕捡起来，走到勇利身边将人揽进怀里亲了亲，对着惊掉了下巴的粉丝们眨了下眼睛，笑着说：“今天只能陪大家十分钟啦，因为今天晚上我和我家的宝贝约好了要一起看电影，耽误太久的话就赶不上开场了。”

突然之间就掌握了一条八卦新闻的粉丝们还有些愣愣的回不过神来，维克托干脆忽悠着粉丝们明天再来，趁着粉丝们还没回过神来的时候拉着勇利赶紧溜走了。

关上车门后他捞过心上人讨了一个绵长的深吻，唇分后贴着对方的额头轻蹭，笑着说道：“我还是第一次看到勇利为我吃醋的样子，实在是可爱极了。但作为一个合格的爱人，我是不是可以买一对戒指来给你戴上？”

“不要。”勇利眼睛平静的摇头表示拒绝，在维克托露出一个备受打击的失望表情时朝着人笑了笑，拉过对方的手在人无名指上落下一个轻柔的吻。

维克托心里一跳，只见被吻过的地方以肉眼可见的速度凝结出一圈冰晶，又很快散去，只留下一只金灿灿的戒指。

“Amazing！”他惊叹一声，又亲了亲勇利的唇，好奇地问：“这是什么？”

“相当于契约的东西。”勇利笑着解释道，“我们妖怪会想要融入到人类的社会里，但寿命又和人类不同，所以如果想要共度一生的对象是个人类的话，就会通过契约的形式和对方共享自己的生命，这样就能免去失去挚爱的痛苦。”

种族的差异是维克托一直以来刻意忽略的问题，此时听到勇利这么说顿时觉得心里变得十分柔软。他拉住勇利的手笑了笑，柔声说道：“我也爱你。”

说完他学着对方的样子在人无名指上亲吻了一下，正要说些什么的时候就见被自己亲吻过的地方凝结出一圈冰晶，散去后变成了自己手上一模一样的戒指。

“哇哦，勇利能亲出戒指来我还能理解，”他惊讶地说，“没想到我也能。”

“你只能亲出这一个。”勇利纠正他，顿了顿，又补充道：“只能对我。”

维克托稍微一想也明白这是怎么回事了，忍不住笑了起来。他替人系上安全带，踩下油门朝着提前订好的餐厅驶去，有些好奇地问：“你们妖怪一般可以活多久？”

勇利开着窗户单手撑着下巴吹风，想了想，说：“一般来说的话，几百年不成问题吧。我曾见过一个强大的妖怪，听说活了上千年呢。”

“看样子我可以和你一起走遍世界的每一个角落了。”维克托愉快地说。

勇利侧过头看他，漂亮的眸子微微弯起，脸上露出一抹温柔的浅笑。

“是，”他说，“你还可以在世界的每一个角落开演唱会，而我会是喜欢你最久的粉丝。”

说完两人便一起笑了起来，在充斥着音乐和风声的车厢里如同夕阳的余晖一样温柔而安宁。

-END-


End file.
